Chernobyl - bag 1 : Our City
by Crypt14
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo berusaha selamat dari tragedi ledakan nuklir yang mengguncang kota Chernobyl. "Jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan selamat." Mingyu x Wonwoo
1. Chernobyl - bag 1 : Our City

Chernobyl – bag. 1 : Our City

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

 _ **Chernobyl, April 26th, 1986 – 20:05**_

Langit malam kota _Chernobyl_ tampak begitu gelap. Hawa dingin terasa sangat menusuk dikota _Ukraina_ bagian utara itu akibat hujan yang terus turun sejak sore hari tadi. Cuaca seakan sedang tidak ingin bersahabat pada kota itu. Seorang pria muda tampak menghembuskan nafas berat sejenak. Matanya terjaga menatap kearah langit yang masih setia menurunkan buliran air hujan. Suasana terasa benar-benar sepi, seakan kota ini tidak memiliki kehidupan didalamnya.

"Mingyu! Makan malam sudah siap, cepat turun!"

Sebuah teriakkan yang cukup menggema membuat pria muda itu tersadar, kemudian membangkitkan tubuhnya, beranjak menuju lantai dasar rumah milik Negara yang kini ditempatinya bersama dengan keluarganya. Kim Dong Hwan ayahnya adalah seorang yang dipercayakan oleh kepala Negara _Ukraina_ sebagai kepala pegawai pengawasan _reactor_ nuklir di kota tersebut. Hal ini pula yang membuat pemuda bernama Kim Mingyu beserta ayah ibu dan kakak perempuannya Soo-Ae harus meninggalkan Negara asal mereka –Korea Selatan- demi tanggung jawab yang kini tengah dibebankan kepada ayahnya. Sesaat setelah kakinya menapaki lantai dapur sebuah sapaan hangat terdengar dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain ialah ibunya, Kim Sung Ryung.

 _Kim Mingyu side's_

Aku mengenyahkan tubuhku diatas bangku yang biasa ku tempati saat makan malam. Meraih beberapa irisan wortel yang berada tak jauh dariku seraya memperhatikan ibu dan kakak perempuan ku yang masih sibuk mengatur letak hasil masakkan mereka.

"Ayah nggak ikut makan malam lagi?"

Ucapanku menghapus keheningan yang beberapa detik lalu tercipta.

"Yah, seperti yang kamu lihat."

Soo-Ae, kakak perempuan ku menjawab seraya menjatuhkan dirinya diatas bangku miliknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini 'kan sedang jadwalnya beberapa _reactor_ nuklir dimatikan, otomatis ayahmu akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Aku kembali menghela nafas berat. Sudah tepat satu minggu ayah tidak memilki waktu untuk keluarga, meski pun itu hanya untuk makan malam. Pemadaman _reactor_ nuklir yang dilakukan bergilir guna perawatan rutin serta tes untuk menentukan dengan hilangnya daya turbin apakah _reactor_ masih memiliki _energy_ yang cukup untuk tetap menjalankan mesin pendingin. Itu yang aku dengar dari penjelasan ayah sebelum hari pemadaman yang menyita waktu ayah dilakukan.

Makan malam terasa hening, satu diantara kami tampaknya tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan ini. Aku pun tidak, entah aku merasa kecewa dengan keadaan ini, terdengar kekanakkan mungkin namun aku sungguh-sungguh merasa kecewa karena seminggu ini ayah tidak memiliki waktu bersama kami. Tapi, entahlah seperti ada sebuah perasaan dimana aku akan sangat merindukannya nanti.

"Hari ini cuaca benar-benar nggak bersahabat sepertinya. Pagi tadi terasa sangat panas dan sore harinya hingga sekarang hujan nggak juga mau berhenti. Hah, ibu merasa kota ini sepi sekali."

Gumaman ibu memecah keheningan diantara kami. Aku mengangkat bahu ku menandakan bahwa aku tidak tertarik untuk membahas soal cuaca yang tampak diluar dugaan hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan adanya langit subuh pagi tadi. Cuaca benar-benar diluar akal sehat.

"Aku selesai, bu aku ijin kerumah Wonwoo sebentar. Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan mati bosan jika tetap duduk di dalam kamar. Aku akan pulang tepat waktu."

Sejenak aku mengecup dahi ibuku, meraih jaket dan beranjak menuju rumah sahabat ku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku menatap langit yang tampak benar-benar gelap malam ini. Hujan sudah mulai mereda, hanya tersisa rintik-rintik kecil yang masih terus turun. Ku jejakkan kaki ku menuju rumah yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak 3 blok dari tempat ku.

Tepat ketika aku menginjak pelataran rumah Wonwoo, ia berada disana. Ku rasa ia hendak membuang sampah, dapat dilihat dari kantung plastic hitam yang baru saja dilemparnya kearah tempat sampah.

"Ku kira kau tidak jadi kesini, mengingat hujan belum benar-benar reda."

Kami berjalan beriringan memasuki rumahnya, aku sejenak membungkuk saat bertemu pandang dengan ibu dan adik sepupu perempuannya yang sudah dua minggu ikut menetap dirumahnya. Entah karena alasan apa kurasa itu bukan urusan ku. Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan ibunya aku dan Wonwoo segera menaiki lantai 2 dari rumahnya, tepatnya kamar miliknya.

"Woah! Cuaca benar-benar sangaat aneh hari ini. Kau tau, aku bahkan nggak sadar pagi tadi aku terbangun tepat jam 5 subuh. Aku kira aku kesiangan."

Wonwoo melempar tubuhnya keatas kasur setelah berucap mengenai cuaca hari ini. Aku rasa cuaca menjadi topic terhangat hari ini.

"Entahlah, aku nggak tertarik untuk membicarakan betapa anehnya cuaca hari ini. Hey! Apa ayahmu juga berada di daerah _reactor_ nuklir sekarang?"

Aku meraih beberapa makanan ringan serta sekaleng cola yang selalu disimpannya. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat kearahku. Matanya sibuk menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau tau Mingyu, aku rasa ucapan yang akan aku lotarkan ini sedikit gila dan aku yakin kau akan mengejekku tapi aku nggak akan peduli."

"Kau terlalu berbelit, katakan saja."

Aku menyelak ucapannya yang terdengar bertele-tele. Terkadang Wonwoo tampak seperti seorang idiot hanya karena perkataannya.

"Aku merindukan ayahku."

Ucapnya sambil melihat kearahku. Aku menatapnya balik.

"Apa?"

"Ku kira kau akan tertawa dan mengejekku dengan sebutan anak manja. Hujan tadi pasti merusak otakmu ya?"

Aku melempar kaleng cola yang sudah tak berisi kearahnya seraya mencibir atas statement yang diberikannya.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Entahlah tapi seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganggu."

Sesaat tawa keras Wonwoo menguar memenuhi setiap inchi ruang kamarnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa ucapanmu barusan seperti pernyataan cinta yang terpendam berabad-abad yang lalu."

Wonwoo kembali tertawa keras. Sudah aku katakan tadi, terkadang Wonwoo tampak idiot dengan apa yang dibicarakannya serta apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tolol"

Dengusku. Aku beranjak, meraih jaketku yang tersampir dibangku yang sedari tadi kududuki.

"Hey! Ayolah jangan marah, aku cuma bercanda. Kenapa jadi sensitif sekali."

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Wonwoo mengekor dibelakangku.

"Oh, sudah mau pulang Mingyu?"

Aku terhenti sejenak saat suara dari ibunya mengintrupsi.

"Iya _auntie_ , sudah cukup larut."

"Bohong bu, dia marah karena aku mengejek ucapannya barusan. Aku rasa sebentar lagi kami akan putus. Maafkan aku bu, sepertinya ibu nggak jadi memiliki menantu yang 'manis' sepertinya."

Aku menatap tajam kearah Wonwoo yang dibalas dengan gelak tawanya. Membungkuk kearah ibunya sejenak dan kembali beranjak menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Wonwoo kembali mengekori hingga aku berada dihalaman rumahnya.

"Kau tau Jeon Wonwoo, ku rasa hari ini terlalu banyak ucapan tolol yang keluar dari mulut mu. Aku harap esok kau mengalami kejadian aneh supaya nggak ada lagi hal tolol yang keluar dari mulut mu itu."

Wonwoo kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan ku yang terdengar sarkastik.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Jika harapan mu terwujud, jangan berkata kau merindukan suaraku karena itu hanya akan sia-sia."

Aku memukul kepalanya keras yang dibalas dengan ringisan dan ekspresi sakit yang terpapar diwajahnya. Aku kembali beranjak menuju rumah. Hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti.

 _ **Chernobyl, April 26th, 1986 – 23:30.**_

Aku menatap kearah langit-langit kamarku. Sekilas melirik kearah jam dinding dari sudut mataku. Pukul 23:30, mataku masih terjaga. Aku merasa sulit untuk tertidur malam ini. Pikiranku masih menuju pada ayahku. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?. Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba tertidur mengingat besok aku memiliki jam kuliah pagi. Sejujurnya, suasana sepi yang terasa sejak sore tadi sedikit mengganggu ku. Bukan karena takut tapi lebih seperti hal yang mengganjal. Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

 _ **Chernobyl, April 26th, 1986 – 00:30.**_

Hawa panas membuatku kembali terjaga. Dengan mata yang masih sedikit mengantuk aku berusaha mencari _remote_ AC yang berada diatas meja lampuku. 170C, suhu dari AC berada nyaris di titik terendah tapi kenapa hawa terasa begitu membakar. Aku beranjak menuju lantai dasar. Ternyata ibu beserta kakak perempuan ku sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa hawa terasa panas seperti ini. Ya Tuhan hari ini benar-benar aneh."

Ibu bergumam kesal seraya mengibaskan tanganya. Aku beranjak menuju perkarangan rumah, tampak seluruh rumah membuka pintunya karena hawa panas yang seakan tiba-tiba datang. Aku melirik sejenak kearah ibu dan kakak perempuanku yang terus mengibaskan tangannya. Ku alihkan pandanganku menuju langit malam yang terasa semakin pekat. Perasaan menganjal itu kembali terasa. Entah apa maksud dari perasaan khawatir dan mungkin ketakutan ini.

 _ **Chernobyl, April 26th, 1986 – 01:25.**_

Beberapa dari tetangga tampak melangkah keluar dari rumahnya berharap menemukan sedikit angin yang aku pikir semua itu sia-sia, karena aku sudah berada diluar sejak tadi dan satu-satunya yang aku rasakan hanya hawa panas, bahkan angin yang berhembus pun terasa begitu panas. Aku hendak beranjak masuk sebelum ledakkan keras mengguncang daerah kami. Kepulan asap tampak membumbung tinggi diatas langit malam kota _Chernobyl_. Pekikkan ngeri menguar ketika kami menyadari ledakkan itu berasal dari wilayah _reactor_ nuklir _Chernobyl_.

.

.

Kepulan asap hitam membumbung tinggi dilangit _Chernobyl_. Teriakkan histeris terdengar disetiap sudut kota bagian utara _Ukraina_ itu. Mingyu berlari cepat kedalam rumahnya serta menutup pintu utama rumah itu.

"Ledakkan apa barusan?!"

"Jangan keluar dari rumah!"

Ia berteriak keras memperingatkan ibu dan kakak perempuannya seraya mencari sesuatu yang seakan dibutuhkannya. Mingyu segera berlari menuju ibu dan kakak perempuannya sesaat setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Gunakan ini, jangan pernah melepasnya. Kita pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini."

"Tunggu sebentar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Soo-ae berteriak panic sambil menahan tarikkan Mingyu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Reaktor nuklir sector 4 meledak. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak. Paparanya pasti sudah menyebar." Ucap Mingyu seraya kembali menarik kakak perempuannya menuju luar rumah.

"Reactor nuklirnya meledak? Bagaimana dengan ayah?" Pria berkulit _tan_ itu terdiam sejenak saat ucapan lirih tadi keluar dari mulut ibunya. Ia tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menoleh menuju kedua orang wanita yang berada digenggamannya.

"Kita selamatkan diri kita dulu, setelah itu aku akan pergi mencari tau keadaan ayah." Ujarnya disertai senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan. Setelahnya ia kembali menarik kakak dan ibunya keluar. Kerumunan ramai menyapa mereka sesaat setalah ketiganya beranjak dari dalam rumah. Tangisan serta pekikkan histeris terdengar disetiap sudut kota yang semula terasa tenang. Mingyu masih menarik kedua wanita itu menuju tempat evakuasi yang memang telah disediakan pihak pemerintah, mengikuti arus yang dilakukan oleh penduduk lainnya.

"Mingyu-ah!." Ia menoleh saat indera pendengarannya samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya. Manik matanya berusaha mencari si pemilik suara. Wonwoo, pria itu melambaikan tangannya didalam kerumunan penduduk yang terus berdesakkan. Setelahnya berusaha membawa ibu dan sepupunya menuju Mingyu yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. "Mingyu-ah, ledakkan itu."

"Kita bahas nanti, sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempat evakuasi dulu." Sela Mingyu. Setelahnya kedua remaja pria beserta empat orang wanita yang berada digenggaman keduanya kembali berlari mengikuti arus menuju tempat evakuasi. Ribuan orang tampak saling berdesakkan memenuhi tempat evakuasi. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih menggenggam erat keluarganya, berusaha untuk tidak terjepit diantara ribuan manusia yang terus saling mendorong. Teriakkan histeris terdengar begitu kentara disana. "Mingyu-ah, kenapa pintunya nggak terbuka?" ucap Wonwoo, ia masih berusaha menahan arus dorongan yang berasal dari belakangnya. Mingyu menggeleng, manik matanya masih menatap lurus menuju pintu pembatas tempat evakuasi.

"Wonwoo, bertahan disini sebentar." Ucapnya setelahnya remaja berkulit _tan_ itu menarik kakak beserta ibunya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang masih saling mendorong. Ia menatap kearah kedua wanita itu sejenak. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" kedua wanita itu mengangguk. Mingyu tersenyum lega sesaat, setelahnya mengecup ringan dahi sang ibu. "Kak, jaga ibu sebentar. Aku akan membawa Wonwoo dan yang lainnya kesini." Soo-Ae mengangguk kembali, meng-iya-kan permintaan sang adik. Mingyu melangkah cepat setelahnya, kembali masuk kedalam kerumunan orang mencari Wonwoo beserta ibu dan adik sepupunya. Dorongan demi dorongan terus dilakukan oleh penduduk kota. Beberapa diantaranya tampak terjepit diantara ribuan manusia yang masih berusaha masuk kedalam wilayah evakuasi. "Biarkan kami masuk! Brengsek apa yang kalian lakukan!" Salah seorang dari penduduk kota berteriak dengan nada frustasi. Pintu menuju jalur evakuasi masih tertutup oleh pagar pembatas, membuat para penduduk kota itu tidak dapat masuk kedalam zona evakuasi.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu memekik tertahan, menarik pergelangan tangan pria yang lebih kecil darinya. "Kita mau kemana, Mingyu-ah?" ujar Wonwoo seraya menatap Mingyu yang kini berusaha memeberikan akses jalan untuknya berserta ibu dan adik sepupunya. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu tampak tak menggubris ucapan Wonwoo. ia masih menggenggam erat tangan pria berkulit putih itu, mencoba membawanya keluar dari kerumunan. Ribuan orang tampak masih saling mendesak untuk memasukki zona evakuasi. Mingyu menghela nafas lega setelah kedua kakinya menapaki tempat dimana ibu dan kakaknya berada. "Kalian nggak apa-apa?" Ucapnya menatap kearah Wonwoo dan yang lainnya yang balas oleh anggukkan kecil.

"Kita harus bagaimana sekarang? Kenapa mereka menutup jalur masuk evakuasi?" Gumam Wonwoo, mata sipitnya masih menatap kearah kerumunan orang yang tampak begitu padat dihadapannya. "Aku rasa mereka khawatir dengan paparan radiasi, karena itu mereka belum membuka pintu masuknya." Balas Mingyu, pandangannya juga menuju kerumunan orang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Wonwoo sejenak, setelahnya tangan kanannya terulur menutup bagian hidung dan mulut pria disampinya, membuat Wonwoo memandang bingung kearahnya. "Kemana masker mu?" ucapnya. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku nggak terfikir menggunakannya, yang aku ingat hanya memberikan masker ke ibu dan sepupu ku." balasnya pelan. Setelahnya, pria berkulit _tan_ itu meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan miliknya dan menjadikkan benda itu sebagai penutup hidung untuk Wonwoo.

"Kau itu benar-benar idiot." Desisnya. Pandangannya kembali beralih menuju kerumunan orang yang masih saling mendorong. Ia menghela nafas tertahan, mencoba mencari cara agar dapat masuk kedalam zona aman. Pengeras suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk jalur evakuasi terdengar nyaring, membuat kerumunan penduduk yang semula saling mendorong kuat mulai berhenti secara perlahan. "Penduduk kota kami mohon untuk berhenti saling mendorong dan berikan sedikit ruang dipintu masuk. Tim akan memperbolehkan kalian untuk masuk jika kalian bisa bersikap teratur." Ucapan itu terdengar nyaring dari pengeras suara. Perlahan, penduduk yang berada didepan pintu masuk mulai menyingkir memberikan sedikit ruang yang diminta oleh tim penyelamat. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian tertutup mulai merangsek keluar setelah pintu masuk zona evakuasi terbuka. Keseluruhan tim mulai meminta para penduduk kota untuk membuat beberapa barisan panjang. Mingyu segera menarik tangan kakak dan ibunya serta mengajak Wonwoo untuk ikut masuk kedalam barisan. Perlahan barisan mulai tampak bergerak maju setelah sebelumnya tim memeriksa keadaan fisik setiap orang.

Langit masih tampak gelap diatas kota _Chernobyl_. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo masih berdiri mengantri untuk dapat masuk kedalam zona evakuasi begitu pula dengan penduduk lainnya. Evakuasi berlangsung cukup lama, namun setiap orang yang berada disana tampak cukup bersabar untuk menunggu giliran pemeriksaan. "Bangsat! Biarkan aku masuk!" pekikkan keras terdengar dari ujung selatan antrian. Seorang pria muda nampak mendorong paksa pekerja tim yang terus menghalanginya. Perlahan, suasana yang sebelumnya tampak kondusif mulai kembali riuh. Beberapa orang yang berada pada barisan depan kembali saling mendorong setelah pekerja tim memutuskan untuk menghentikan pemeriksaan penduduk untuk dimasukkan kedalam zona evakuasi. Mingyu berlari cepat menuju pintu masuk zona, mengabaikan teriakkan Wonwoo dan kakaknya. Ia mendorong keras, mencoba melewati beberapa orang yang lebih dulu berada didepan.

"Sial! Biarkan kami masuk, brengsek!" umpatan serta makian menjadi satu-satunya suara yang keluar dari mulut setiap penduduk. Mingyu terus merangsek masuk, setelahnya mencengkram kasar baju salah seorang tim penyelamat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya marah. Matanya memandang tajam kearah pria dihadapannya. "Kami nggak bisa lagi menampung kalian. Kalian harus menunggu bantuan selanjutnya datang." Ucap pria yang kini tengah berada dalam cengkraman Mingyu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu masih menatap kesal kearah orang didepannya. Dorongan keras membuat tubuhnya bergerak mundur membuat cengkraman pada baju orang tadi terlepas. Seluruh penduduk kota masih terus mendorong kearah pintu masuk yang kini mulai tertutup kembali. Mingyu beserta penduduk lainnya yang masih berada diluar zona evakuasi terus berusaha agar pagar itu tak tertutup namun sia-sia. Tangisan histeris kembali pecah dari penduduk kota yang masih terjebak diluar zona. Mingyu memekik frustasi, mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Mereka menutup kembali gerbangnya?" Pria tinggi itu mengangguk samar, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas jalan kota yang masih dipenuhi oleh penduduk. Tangannya terulur melepaskan masker yang sedari tadi menutupi hidungnya, mengusap wajahnya gusar. "Mingyu-ah." Ia tak bergeming, masih menunduk dengan raut wajah lesu, mengabaikan panggilan Wonwoo. Remasan pelan pada pundaknya berhasil membuat Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat kearah sahabatnya Wonwoo yang kini melemparkan senyuman tipis. "Jangan khawatir, kita pasti selamat."

* * *

 **Chit Chat _:_** _hai hai crypt dateng lagi dgn new ff msh nitik beratin sama couple meanie xD. Oh ya sebelumnya mau big big big thanks buat yang udh review, follow dan favoritin ff **THE THINGS series**_ _bagian pertama. endingnya gantung y? jangan salahin aku salahin cuming yang punya ide cerita aku sih cuma merealisasikan ide dari dia. tapi tenang, si cuming blng ada kok kelanjutannya tapi msh rahasia terus dia suruh aku posting ff baru lagi bos besar bgt asli x'D. Dan tererereng! ini dia ff barunya buat ide masih berasal dari otak lemotnya si bos cuming hha asli yah dia ngerjain aku bgt loh pas ngasih ide buat bikin ini ff secara yakan aku nggak tau tragedi ini. serius klo bukan krn si cuming kasih ide ini aku nggak bakal tau klo ada tragedi ledakkan nuklir yg menurut aku lumayan ngeri sih ya. dan serius proses buat ff ini itu terbilang berat buat aku secara yakan ini dari kejadian nyata aku ngeralisasiinnya giman wong aku blm lahir kok jaman ini bencana terjadi x'D so aku cuma mau bilang buat pembaca klo hal yg ada didalam ff ini nggak sepenuhnya kejadian nyata, ini cuma hasil imajinasi aku dan nggak ada maksud apapun jd jangan dibaperin /? x'D. cipcip mungkin ini aja chit chatnya and also don't forget to leave me some review berupa kritik atau saran krn jujur aja review kalian sangaaaaaaaaaaaattttt memberi aku semangat buat nulis xD._

 _salam,_

 _Crypt14_

 ** _Special thanks to_** _**: Cuming my big bos yg ide ffnya suka bikin greget sendiri x'D**_

 ** _Big thanks for :_** **elfishynurul, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, Karina, jihokr, 17MissCarat, aming, Naega Hoshi, BSion, kimxjeon, Ourwonu, Iceu Doger, DaeMinJae, NichanJung, Firdha858 dan semua yang udah mau favorite atau follow ff THE THINGS series 1. terima kasih banyak /bow**

Oh ya buat chonurullau40 thank you so much dear udh kasih aku masukkan, aku perbaiki kedepannya dear *bow xD


	2. Chernobyl - bag 2 : Spadziavacca (Hope)

Chernobyl – bag. 2 : Spadziavacca (Hope)

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Kim Mingyu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan pria yang berada disampingnya. Kedua manik matanya terpaku pada gerbang besar yang menjadi pembatas setiap orang dengan zona evakuasi. Gerakkan pelan yang berasal dari pergelangan tangan pria yang tengah berdiri disisinya mengembalikan Mingyu pada kesadarannya. Ia menoleh, menatap kearah Wonwoo sejenak. Umpatan masih terus terdengar memenuhi lokasi sekitar, Mingyu menghela nafas sejenak setelahnya melepas genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo dan mulai beranjak menuju pintu besar dihadapannya. "Bisa aku bicara dengan kepala mu?" ucapnya datar. Pria yang berjaga dibalik gerbang besar itu hanya menatap Mingyu tanpa menggubris ucapannya. Mingyu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang aku ingin.."

"Mingyu?" ucapannya terpotong saat seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang itu memanggilnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum pria paruh baya itu kembali beranjak mendekatinya. "Kim Mingyu, Ya Tuhan syukurlah kau selamat. Dimana ibu dan kakak perempuan mu?" Mingyu masih terdiam, matanya memandang tajam kearah pria paruh baya yang kini berada dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau kembali menutup gerbangnya?" ujarnya dingin yang membuahkan helaan nafas berat dari pria tua itu. Sejenak pria tua itu memejamkan matanya seraya bergumam maaf. "Kami tidak bisa menampung seluruh penduduk kota sekaligus ditempat ini selagi kami mencoba memindahkan penduduk yang sudah berada dalam zona evakuasi ke kota lain. Aku yakin kau mengerti, Mingyu-ah." Mingyu semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Manik matanya masih memandang tajam dengan alis bertaut kepada pria tua yang kini menatapnya balik. Ia berdecih pelan, membuang arah pandangnya. "Lalu, untuk apa sebelumnya kalian mengangungkan bahwa tempat ini akan menjadi zona aman untuk seluruh penduduk kota jika pada kenyataanya tidak sama sekali." Ia kembali berucap dingin. Pandangannya kembali menatap tajam kearah pria tua itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun lagi, Mingyu. Tapi untuk kau dan keluarga mu, kami akan memberikan pengecualian. Masih ada 4 tempat tersisa yang bisa kami berikan, jika kau mau aku bisa memberi mu akses masuk kedalam sekarang juga." Pria berkulit _tan_ itu masih terdiam, mencerna ucapan pria yang menjadi kepala dari penanggulangan bencana yang kini tengah menimpa kotanya. "Ini semua sebagai ungkapan terima kasih untuk ayah mu." Ia tercekat sejenak. Seluruh kata yang seperdetik tadi hendak diucapkan olehnya seakan tertahan dipangkal tenggorokkan remaja pria itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih menatap kearah pria berumur yang tampak sebaya dengan sang ayah. Mingyu tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum mulutnya yang tertutupi oleh masker kembali terbuka. "Bisakah kau menyediakan satu tempat lagi?" pria paruh baya itu menggeleng pasti. "Maaf Mingyu, aku hanya bisa menyediakan 4 tempat." Mingyu menghela nafas setelahnya, ia kembali berfikir memutar otaknya mengenai tawaran yang diberikan oleh pria tua yang sudah dianggap seperti bagian dari keluarganya itu. "Berikan aku waktu sebentar." Ujarnya setelahnya berbalik menuju Wonwoo yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menarik turun maskernya, membuat benda itu menggantung tepat dibawah dagunya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kedua matanya memandang kearah pria yang lebih kecil darinya. "Bagaimana? Apa mereka akan segera membuka pintunya?" Mingyu menggeleng lesu, helaan nafas berat kembali terlontar dari belah bibirnya. "Tapi mereka menawari ku hal lain." Ucapnya pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam, menunggu Mingyu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka bisa menyediakan 4 tempat kosong untuk kita." Lanjutnya seraya membuang arah pandangnya menuju tanah yang dipijakinya saat ini. Sejenak hening hingga tangan kanan Wonwoo terulur untuk kembali menaikkan masker yang sebelumnya diturunkan oleh pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Kalau kau ingin pergi lebih dulu pergilah, Mingyu. Kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu dan keluarga mu, bukan." Ia tau Wonwoo tersenyum dibalik sapu tangan yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Mingyu menghela nafas kasar, mencengkram bahu Wonwoo pelan. "Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud ingin melarikan diri, Wonwoo-ah. Justru aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian terlebih dulu jika saja mereka bisa memberikan satu lagi tempat kosong maka kau bisa ikut dengan yang lainnya." Hening, baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu kedua remaja pria itu berhenti bersuara.

"Kita selamatkan keluarga kita terlebih dulu, Mingyu-ah. Aku akan ikut dengan mu." Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu menurunkan cengkramannya pada bahu Wonwoo setelahnya kembali menghela nafas pelan. "Maaf aku belum bisa mengeluarkan mu sekarang, Wonwoo-ah." Gumamnya pelan. Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, menepuk lengan pria yang berdiri lesu dihadapannya. "Ya Tuhan, sepertinya radiasi dari ledakkan itu meng-kontaminasi otak mu ya. Ayolah jangan berlebihan aku masih bisa bertahan disini. Lagi pula, kita pasti juga akan selamat 'kan." Ucapnya dengan nada riang, Mingyu tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya. Menepuk pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo seraya mengangguk. Setelahnya kembali beranjak menuju pintu besar yang membatasi. "Aku akan membawa 4 orang yang akan menempati tempat kosong itu. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar?" pria tua itu mengangguk samar, setelahnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo beranjak secepat mungkin menuju tempat dimana keluarga mereka berada.

"Paman Louis bisa memberikan kita akses masuk?" Mingyu mengangguk pasti, tersenyum dibalik masker wajahnya ketika kedua matanya melihat raut bahagia dari 4 orang wanita yang berada dihadapannya. "Ya tuhan syukurlah." Gumam sang kakak seraya memeluk lembut ibunya. "Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Mingyu, ia menatap kearah Wonwoo sejenak sebelum mengenggam tangan dari ibu dan kakaknya. Kedua remaja pria itu beranjak, membawa keluarganya menuju gerbang besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Jadi siapa yang akan ikut masuk kedalam untuk dievakuasi terlebih dulu, Mingyu-ah?" Mingyu menghela nafas ringan, menunjuk kearah 4 orang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Tolong selamatkan mereka terlebih dulu." Ujarnya. Pria tua itu terdiam sejenak, menatap tak percaya pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Lalu kau?" balasnya ragu. "Aku akan menunggu bantuan selanjutnya."

"Mingyu! Apa-apaan ini kau bilang kita semua akan dievakuasi! Kau berbohong, brengsek!" Soo-Ae terus memukul pergelangan tangan Mingyu keras sambil menangis cukup keras. "Maaf aku berbohong, mereka tidak punya cukup tempat untuk menampung kita." Gumamnya lirih. Kakak perempuannya masih terus memukuli pergelangan tangan pria berkulit _tan_ itu, sementara ibunya hanya dapat terisak didalam pelukkannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, pria itu masih terus melemparkan senyuman tipis kearah ibu serta adik sepupunya. Merengkuh kedua wanita itu lembut. Ia melepas sapu tangan yang sebelumnya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata penenang untuk kedua wanita itu.

"Kak, tolong jaga ibu dan yang lainnya. Aku dan Wonwoo akan sesegera mungkin menyusul setelah bantuan selanjutnya datang." Soo-Ae masih memandang kearah Mingyu dengan raut wajah frustasi, setelahnya mengangguk. Isakkan masih terdengar jelas dari keempat wanita yang kini berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk zona evakuasi yang perlahan terbuka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo, kedua remaja pria itu tersenyum tipis pada ke-4 wanita yang perlahan menghilang dibalik gerbang besar dihadapan mereka. Hening, sebuah kekehan pelan menguar dari belah bibir Mingyu. "Wonwoo-ah." Panggilnya pelan, membuat pria yang berdiri disampingnya menoleh kearahnya. "Aku merasa seperti pria sejati saat ini." Ujarnya kembali yang membuahkan tawa ringan dari bibir Wonwoo. "Belum, kau belum menjadi pria sejati jika belum membawa ku keluar dari tempat ini." Mingyu menoleh, menatap kearah Wonwoo yang melemparkan senyuman tipis padanya. Ia mengangguk pelan, mengulurkan tangannya guna kembali memasang sapu tangan sebagai masker untuk Wonwoo. "Aku pasti akan membawa mu keluar dari tempat ini, kau bisa memegang janji ku. Aku ini pria sejati." Ucapnya seraya merangkul pundak kecil milik Wonwoo. Keduanya beranjak, menjauh dari hadapan gerbang besar itu.

.

.

Langit mulai tampak menerang diatas kota _Chernobyl_. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu masih memandang menuju langit luas diatasnya. Helaan nafas ringan menguar dari bibirnya. Sejenak menolehkan kepalanya yang tegeletak diatas tangan kanannya menuju seorang pria yang tengah tertidur diatas lengan kirinya. Senyuman tipis tersungging dibibirnya, setelahnya kembali menatap kearah langit kota yang mulai menerang. Penduduk kota masih tampak memenuhi tempat disekitar pintu zona evakuasi, harapan masih membumbung tinggi dalam hati mereka bahwa pemerintah kota kan sesegera mungkin membuka kembali pintu besar tersebut. Mingyu menatap ke sekelilingnya sejenak, menatap orang-orang yang tampak terlelap diatas tanah kota. Ingatannya menerawang kembali, memutar memori mengenai sosok ayahnya. Ia tersenyum paksa, saat mengingat hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan sang ayah. Ia mengingat dengan pasti makan malam yang terasa cukup tenang saat itu, bahkan Mingyu masih dapat mengingat setiap detail perkataan ayahnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau seorang pria sejati 'kan? Maka jika terjadi hal buruk kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mementingkan dirimu sendiri"_**

Mingyu memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan airmata yang perlahan turun dari ekor matanya. Sebuah tangan terulur menutupi arah pandangnya. Ia terhenyak sesaat sebelum bisikkan pelan menghampiri indera pendengarannya. "Aku juga merindukannya Mingyu-ah, ayahku."

.

.

Terik matahari tampak tak terlalu menyengat diatas sana. Kedua remaja pria itu masih menatap kosong kearah penduduk yang berada disekitarnya. Wonwoo menarik turun penutup hidungnya, menghela nafas panjang yang berhasil membuat Mingyu menoleh kearahnya. "Pakai lagi masker mu, kita masih berada di zona radiasi bodoh." Wonwoo tak menggubris ucapan pria yang terduduk disampingnya. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya pelan, kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Kau kenapa?" Ujar Mingyu seraya menatap bingung kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menoleh sejenak, menatap balik Mingyu dengan pandangan lesu. "Aku kelaparan, Mingyu-ah." Pria berkulit _tan_ itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tawa keras pecah dari mulutnya. Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Pria itu memahami maksud dari tawa pria yang berada disampingnya. Ia berdecih pelan, membuang arah pandangnya menuju jalan yang tengah didudukinya saat ini. Mengabaikan tawa keras yang masih keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Mingyu tampak mengontrol tawanya mendapati reaksi tak berminat dari Wonwoo. ia menghapus jejak airmata disudut matanya, merangkul Wonwoo lembut, membuat punggung pria berkulit putih itu menempel pada bahunya. "Disaat seperti ini kau masih saja tampak seperti seorang _idiot_ , Wonwoo-ah. Aku rasa bencana apapun yang terjadi tidak akan merubah sifat _idiot_ mu itu." Ejek Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali memutar bola matanya malas, tak berniat menggubris ucapan tetangganya itu. Wonwoo mengadah, mengangkat kepalanya saat Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya. Mata sipitnya memandang penuh tanya kearah Mingyu. "Tunggu disini, aku akan coba carikan makanan untuk mu. Jangan pergi kemana pun, ingat!" Setelahnya Mingyu beranjak, menjauh dari pria berkulit putih itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasukki sebuah supermarket yang kini tengah dipenuhi oleh penduduk kota yang berusaha menjarah makanan yang dijual disana. Mingyu melangkah pelan menuju jejeran snack yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Tangannya meraih sebuah kantung plastic yang yergeletak sembarang dilantai, memasukkan beberapa makanan ringan serta minuman kedalamnya. Ia terhenti saat seorang pria tua berdiri tak jauh darinya, menodongkan pisau lipat kearahnya. "Letakkan kantung itu." Ucapnya. Mingyu masih terdiam ditempatnya, tangan kanannya masih mencengkram kantung plastic berisi snack dan minuman. "Kau tuli, letakkan kantung itu dilantai sekarang!" Ia menghela nafas pelan, mejatuhkan kantung plastic itu kebawah kakinya. Pria tua tadi beranjak pelan menujunya, masih mengacungkan pisau lipat itu kearah Mingyu. Perlahan, meraih kantung plastic yang dijatuhkan oleh Mingyu, setelahnya kembali beranjak masih mengacungkan pisau tadi kearahnya. Ia melangkah mundur, menjauhi Mingyu. "Maafkan aku." Gumamnya sebelum berlari menjauh dari hadapan Mingyu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu terkekeh jenaka. Ia menendang kesal ranjang makanan yang berada dihadapannya. "Bangsat! Kenapa harus mengambil makanan ku padahal didepan matanya masih ada banyak makanan." Gumamnya kesal seraya kembali memunguti beberapa snack juga minuman dan memasukkannya kedalam jaketnya.

"Kalian mau apa?! Lepaskan aku! Hey!" Wonwoo memekik keras saat seorang remaja yang tampak sebaya dengannya mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat. "Vernon pegang dia kuat-kuat!" ucap seorang remaja pria pada temannya yang kini tengan memegangi kedua lengan Wonwoo. "Hey, kau punya barang berharga 'kan? Berikan pada kami sekarang!" Wonwoo mendecih kesal, menatap tajam kearah pria muda yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau ingin benda berharga? Pergi kerumah penduduk yang ditinggali sana dan jarah rumah itu, dasar bodoh!" pekiknya keras. Sebuah pukulan cukup keras mengenai kepala Wonwoo, pria itu terkekeh ringan mendapati reaksi kesal dari Wonwoo. "Disini aku dan Vernon bosnya, kau jangan sok mengatur! Dasar pria lemah." Desisnya. Tawa mengejek terdengar dari bibir kedua remaja pria yang tengah mengerjainya itu. Wonwoo menggeram tertahan. "Kau bilang apa? Pria lemah? Bangsat kau! Awas saja kalau aku terlepas dari teman bodoh mu ini akan aku patahkan rahang mu!" teriak Wonwoo kesal. Ia memekik tertahan saat pergelangan tangannya yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya dicengkram erat oleh remaja bernama Vernon itu. "Itu 'kan kalau kau bisa melepaskan diri dari Vernon, bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak, maka aku yang akan mematahkan rahang mu." Remaja itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menolehkan kepalanya menuju belakangnya. Seungkwan terdiam, menatap kearah Mingyu dengan pandangan ngeri. Mingyu menarik turun maskernya, menyeringai kearah pria yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. "Jadi ingin dengan cara lambat atau cara cepat?" ucapnya datar. Seungkwan melangkah mundur perlahan, menelan salivanya sulit. Kedua mata bulatnya masih menatap lurus kearah Mingyu. "Vernon lari!" ia berbalik, mengambil langkah cepat yang diikuti oleh pria yang sedari tadi mencengkram lengan Wonwoo, membuat pria berkulit putih itu nyaris tersungkur ke tanah jika saja dia tidak berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya. "Brengsek! Dasar brandalan." Umpatan menguar dari bibir Wonwoo. ia mendengus, menoleh kearah Mingyu yang kini mulai terkekeh pelan. "Kau mau mengejek ku?" ucapnya kesal yang berhasil membuat Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertawa. Ia menggeleng, menyodorkan beberapa makanan serta minuman ringan kearah Wonwoo. "Makanlah."

.

.

Kedua remaja pria itu melangkah perlahan menuju gerbang besar yang masih tampak tertutup. Suara riuh terdengar dari beberapa penduduk yang terus memohon untuk diberikan akses masuk kedalam zona evakuasi. Wonwoo terbatuk pelan, membuat Mingyu menoleh kearahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Manik matanya masih menatap kearah kerumunan penduduk yang memenuhi pintu gerbang itu. "Mingyu-ah, kapan bantuan selanjutnya datang ya?" Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. Menghela nafas pelan seraya berbalik arah. Perlahan ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu, Wonwoo mengikutinya dari belakang. "Aku harap secepatnya." Gumam Mingyu.

Langit siang itu tampak masih teduh. Kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi dari tempat perawatan reactor nuklir lokasi dimana ledakkan terjadi masih tampak jelas memenuhi langit sekitarnya. Wonwoo kembali terbatuk. Pria itu menekan dadanya kuat, menurunkan sapu tangan yang terus menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. "Wonwoo-ah, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" ia kembali mengangguk namun belum dapat meredakan batuknya. Wonwoo merasakan sesak yang teramat didalam paru-parunya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang lampu tak jauh darinya, masih berusaha meredam batuknya yang semakin membuat dadanya terasa sakit. "Wonwoo-ah." Panggil Mingyu kembali. raut wajah khawatir terlihat jelas. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan alis yang bertaut. Wonwoo masih terbatuk parah. Sesaat Mingyu tercekat, nafasnya terasa berhenti dipangkal tenggorokkannya saat melihat Wonwoo memuntahkan begitu banyak darah dari mulutnya. Pria itu masih belum berhenti terbatuk. "Wonwoo-ah, ya tuhan kau kenapa." Ucapnya panic. Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, semakin menekan kuat dadanya. Darah segar masih terus keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Ia masih terbatuk hebat hingga airmata keluar dari kedua kelopak mata sipitnya. "Dadaku… sesak Mingyu-ah." Gumamnya lirih. Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas jalan, mencoba menagambil nafasnya seraya menyeka darah yang tersisa disudut bibirnya. Mingyu menatap khwatir kearah Wonwoo. setelahnya tangannya terulur menaikkan kembali penutup hidung milik pria itu. Ia beranjak, membantu Wonwoo untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih nyaman.

"Apa dada mu masih terasa sesak?" Wonwoo mengangguk lesu. Ia berniat kembali membuka penutup hidungnya, namun Mingyu segera menghentikan. "Jangan menurunkan penutup hidung mu lagi. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menghirup udara disini." Wonwoo mengangguk lesu. Nafasnya masih tampak tersengal. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menarik Wonwoo mendekat, menjatuhkan kepala Wonwoo hingga dahinya menyentuh bahu bidang miliknya. "Istirahatlah sebentar." Ucap Mingyu pelan yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap sekitarnya. Ia bergerak gusar, sesekali menatap kearah Wonwoo yang tertidur dibahunya. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Otaknya berfikir keras mencari cara untuk segera membawa Wonwoo keluar dari kota itu.

Langit senja tampak menghiasi kota _Chernobyl_. Kerumunan penduduk masih tampak memenuhi tempat sekitar gerbang yang membatasi mereka dengan zona evakuasi. Mingyu menoleh kearah bahunya setelah mendapati Wonwoo mulai terjaga. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya lesu, kembali terbatuk singkat. "Kau merasa lebih baik?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Memijat pelipisnya sejenak. "Mingyu-ah, apa gerbangnya belum juga dibuka?" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada lemah. Mingyu merangkulnya lembut. "Sebentar lagi."

.

Malam mulai menyapa kota itu. Beberapa penduduk yang sebelumnya terdengar membuat keributan didaerah gerbang zona evakuasi perlahan meredam. Hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk terasa begitu kentara menyelimuti kota itu. Mingyu melepaskan jaket miliknya, membalutkannya ketubuh Wonwoo yang terlelap disampingnya. Manik matanya kembali menatap kearah gerbang besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kerumunan penduduk tampak tertidur tak jauh dari sana. Ia kembali merubah arah pandangnya menuju pria berkulit putih itu. Menyentuh puncak kepala Wonwoo pelan. Ingatannya kembali berputar akan kenangan dengan ayahnya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat sebuah ucapan dari sang ayah kembali melintas di kepalanya.

 ** _"_** ** _Wonwoo anak yang baik, tidak salah jika kau menyukai anak itu. Satu-satunya kesalahan hanya kalian terlahir sama-sama sebagai seorang pria. Kau bisa menyimpannya rapat-rapat 'kan, Mingyu. Ayah akan berdoa semoga saat kalian terlahir kembali, Wonwoo berubah menjadi seorang gadis manis. Ayah akan sangat menyetujui hubungan kalian."_**

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya terjatuh pada pria yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Menepuk pelan puncak kepala pria itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang. Manik matanya kembali terjatuh pada gerbang besar itu, berharap gerbang itu akan segera terbuka. Suara letusan senjata api memecah keheningan malam kota itu. Teriakkan histeris mulai memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Wonwoo terjaga, menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bertanya. Gerbang besar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka terbuka. Beberapa orang pria tampak keluar dari tempat itu. Letusan senjata api yang bercampur dengan teriakkan ketakutan dari penduduk kota menggema dilangit kota _Chernobyl_. Mingyu beranjak, menarik lengan Wonwoo untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Mingyu-ah, ada apa sebenarnya." Ujar Wonwoo yang masih berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Mingyu. "Aku tidak tau pasti Wonwoo, yang jelas kita harus menghindar sejauh mungkin." Ucapnya. Beberapa mobil tampak keluar dari dalam zona evakuasi. Letusan senjata api masih terus terdengar ditelinga penduduk kota. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang dengan senapan api berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pria berpakaian hitam itu tampak menodongkan senjata apinya pada kedua remaja itu. Mingyu menelan salivanya sulit. Perlahan ia bergerak mundur. "Tolong biarkan kami pergi." Ucapnya. Ia menarik Wonwoo mendekat pada punggungnya. Pria yang masih menodongkan senapan itu tak bergeming. Wonwoo kembali terbatuk keras, rasa sesak itu kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mingyu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Wonwoo. Matanya masih berjaga pada pria yang masih menodongkan moncong senapannya pada mereka. Ia mengambil nafas dalan setelahnya mengangkat Wonwoo dipundaknya dan berlari cepat, menjauh dari pria bersenjata yang kini mencoba menembakinya.

Mingyu masih terus berlari kencang, menjauhi pria tadi yang kini masih mengejarnya. Ia berbelok, mengambil langkah cepat menuju jalan kecil yang berada disisi gedung cukup tinggi. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat kedua manik matanya mendapati dua orang pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi tak jauh dari jalan itu. "Oh, kau! Tolong maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud menyakiti dia tadi!" Seungkwan berucap cepat saat mendapati Mingyu melangkah kearahnya dan Vernon. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada kalian. Tapi aku minta tolong, bisakah kalian menjaganya sebentar? Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Baik Seungkwan maupun Vernon mengangguk cepat. Menyandarkan tubuh Wonwoo yang tampak lemah kearah dinding jalan. Mingyu menepuk puncak kepala Wonwoo sejenak. "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, tetaplah bersama mereka dan bertahanlah, Wonwoo-ah." Setelahnya pria berkulit _tan_ itu kembali menuju jalan besar yang sebelumnya ia lewati. Mencoba bersembunyi dari pria yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

"Berhenti bergerak atau ku ledakkan kepala mu." Mingyu terdiam, perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara saat merasakan moncong senjata mengenai kepala belakangnya. Setelahnya beberapa pria menarik paksa lengannya menuju belakang tubuhnya. Membawanya pergi dari jalan itu. Vernon yang sebelumnya mengikuti Mingyu secara diam-diam kembali berlari menuju tempat dimana Seungkwan dan Wonwoo berada. "Dia tertangkap, Seungkwan. Bagaimana ini?" kedua pria muda itu menatap kearah Wonwoo yang masih tampak terbatuk pelan. "Hey, teman mu tertangkap. Bagaimana sekarang?" Wonwoo menatap kedua pria itu sejenak, setelahnya membangkitkan tubuhnya berniat untuk pergi menuju jalan besar namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya terhempas jatuh begitu saja diatas lantai beton jalan sempit itu. "Mingyu.."

* * *

 _Chit Chat : crypt dateng lg puala! ini chapter 2 dari Chernobyl series. Hm, syukur Alhamdulillah ternyata bnyk yg suka juga. Big thanks kembali buat para reviewers yg udah mau ninggalin jejaknya di ff aku, kalian ruar biasa xD. Oh ya untuk chapt ini aslinya bos cuming agak kecewa sma aku krn dia bilang chapt ini kok trkesan konyol gitu gak ada aura seriusnya. Terus aku blng kalo aku mau masukkin bumbu" lucu aja sedikit biar nggak trlalu monoton serius, but krn bos cuming org'a seriusan dia bilang dia nggak suka sma chapt ini x'D sedih sih editor sekaligus biang ide sendiri ngomong gitu T_T. Tp apapun yg trjadi ff ini tetep aku posting & aku brharap kalian yg baca mau kasih review soal chapt ini apa sama ngerasanya sma bos cuming/nggak. Dan satu lg buat Miss Zhang, ini verkwan aku sisipin loh tadinya mau pake pairing VKook/CheolHan karna mereka cocok buat dimasukkin ff genre begini xD tp karna komen mu yg minta Verkwan jadilah aku pake pairing dia. Jujur sih pairing Verkwan lebih terasa friendship dibanding couple yg buat aku xD Seungkwan'a itu loh yg lawak banget serasa susah buat dibikin yang ky couple gitu xD terus jg buat Ourwonu thanks dear utk masukkan mu. di chap ini aku udah mulai pake kata "tidak" semoga bisa bikin lebih nyaman dibaca ya dear. And the last please gimme some review and thanks so much much much buat semua pihak yg udah mau baca ini ff, review, fav, dan follow ILYSM dear *tebar flying kiss. Untuk series **THE THINGS** masih dlm proses baru satu chapter rampung untuk lanjutannya so, buat yang masih penasaran stay tune on my channel *alah" xD _

**Thanks to : Mr. Cuming (Hummingyu), Ourwonu, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, BSion, Firdha858, Nam627, Kookies**

 _Salam,_

 _Crypt14_


	3. Chernobyl - bag 3 : The Way To Survive

Chernobyl – bag. 3 : The Way To Survive

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Mingyu membuka kedua belah matanya perlahan, meringis kecil saat merasakan nyeri yang seketika menyerang tengkuknya. Kedua manik matanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan dengan penerangan minim itu. Merubah posisinya perlahan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dingin ruangan berjeruji itu. "Hey! Kau anak muda." Remaja berkulit _tan_ itu menoleh, pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pria tua yang berada di ruangan berjeruji tepat diseberangnya. Ia masih terdiam, tak berniat menggubris panggilan pria tua itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lantai ruangan tersebut. Pikirannya melalang buana, sejenak Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingatannya terpaku menuju seseorang yang ia tinggalkan beberapa saat lalu, Wonwoo.

"Kau putra dari kepala Kim Sung Ryung, bukan?" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, setelahnya menoleh kearah pria tua tadi. Memandangnya dari ekor matanya. Kedua alis remaja itu bertaut, menerka bagaimana orang itu bisa mengenal sang ayah. "Aku salah satu keluarga dari anak buah ayah mu." Ucap pria tua itu seakan memahami pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi kepala Mingyu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu kembali membuang arah pandangnya. "Kau harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini, nak." Mingyu masih terdiam, tidak sedikit pun berniat untuk menggubris setiap ucapan pria tua itu. Pria tua itu berdiri, mendekat kearah pintu ruangan yang berjeruji, menggenggam deretan besi dingin dihadapannya. "Mereka akan membunuh mu." Mingyu terhenyak, kedua manik matanya membulat seketika mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut pria tua tadi. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, setelahnya kembali menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Mereka menganggap ayahmu beserta pegawai lainnya sebagai orang yang harus disalahkan atas ledakkan yang terjadi." Mingyu kembali terhenyak, kedua manik matanya kini memandang penuh menuju pria itu. "Seluruh petugas yang terkait dengan pemadaman reactor kemarin ,dianggap sebagai pihak yang bersalah. Mereka akan memenjarakan seluruh keluarga pihak terkait sampai mati tanpa rasa ampun." Mingyu masih terdiam, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Pria tua itu kembali mengenyahkan tubuhnya dilantai keras selnya. Kedua manik matanya masih menatap kearah Mingyu yang kembali terdiam. "Kau mengenal Jeon Wonwoo, bukan?" Mingyu mengangguk samar, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ingatan tentang Wonwoo memenuhi kepalanya. "Dimana Wonwoo berada sekarang? Apa dia selamat?" Kembali pria berkulit _tan_ itu mengangguk samar. "Keadaannya tidak begitu baik, aku meninggalkannya di gedung lama dekat pusat perbelanjaan dengan dua orang remaja seusia ku." ujar Mingyu pelan. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari pria tua tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak setelahnya kembali membukannya dan menatap lekat kearah Mingyu. "Kau harus keluar dan menemukannya, nak. Ayahnya dianggap orang yang paling bersalah atas ledakkan yang terjadi sehingga Wonwoo di jadikan kambing hitam atas hal itu. Jika tertangkap, anak itu akan segera di eksekusi mati."

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya kembali menjernih. Kedua manik matanya menatap kearah Seungkwan dan Vernon sejenak sebelum ia beranjak, mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Minumlah dulu." Ujar Vernon, pria berparas tampan itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke tangan Wonwoo, menarik turun maskernya sejenak setelahnya menenggak air mineral yang berada ditangannya. Seungkwan kembali menaikkan masker itu kewajah Wonwoo. "Kau merasa lebih baik?" ujarnya dengan nada khawatir. Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas, setelahnya menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Dimana Mingyu?"

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, istirahatlah!" Vernon berujar cukup keras, menahan pergelangan tangan pria yang berada disisinya dan Seungkwan. Wonwoo menolak, berusaha melepaskan genggaman kedua orang itu pada lengannya. Berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lemas. Pandangnnya terasa mengabur, sesekali ia terbatuk ringan. Pikiran remaja itu hanya tertuju pada Mingyu sesaat setelah Seungkwan mengatakan bahwa Mingyu tertangkap oleh pihak yang tidak mereka ketahui siapa orang-orang itu sebenarnya. "Aku bilang kau harus istirahat, bodoh!" tubuh kurusnya terdorong kencang menuju dinding yang berada dibelakangnya, membuat punggung badannya berhantaman keras dengan benda itu. Wonwoo meringis. "Maaf aku bersikap kasar, aku takut kau pingsan lagi." Gumam Seungkwan lirih seraya mengelus pelan punggung Wonwoo yang terbentur dinding akibat ulahnya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Kondisi mu masih belum baik, kami mohon jangan terlalu memaksakan." Helaan nafas ringan menguar dari belah bibir Wonwoo yang tampak memucat. Ia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding bangunan kosong itu. Kedua manik matanya menatap sendu kearah lantai beton yang tengah di dudukinya saat ini. Pikirannya berkelana, berusaha menerka kemana Mingyu pergi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan. Bukannya menyelamatkan kenapa mereka justru berusaha membunuh kita. Bangsat!" Vernon meninju keras dinding yang berada disampingnya. Deru nafasnya terdengar cepat menahan emosi yang menggebu puncak kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka melakukan ini semua. Keterlaluan." Wonwoo tak bergeming, mulutnya masih tertutup rapat. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan dimana keberadaan Mingyu saat ini, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ingatannya sejenak memutar percakapan dengan ayahnya sebelum perintah pemadaman reactor itu berlangsung.

 ** _"_** ** _Bawa ibu dan sepupu mu bersembunyi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kota ini. Jika kau berhasil keluar dari Chernobyl pergilah temui Jun, kau ingat anak itu bukan? Dia yang akan menyelamatkan mu. Jangan percaya pada siapapun selain anak itu."_**

Wonwoo kembali menghela nafas pelan. Ia terbatuk kembali saat merasakan sakit yang teramat didalam rongga dadanya. Menarik turun masker yang dikenakannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, masih terbatuk. Menekan dadanya kuat guna meredam batuknya yang terasa semakin menyiksa. "Ya tuhan, batuk mu mengeluarkan darah." Seungkwan sesegera mungkin meraih sapu tangan yang berada didalam saku _hoodie_ miliknya, menyeka bercak darah yang tertinggal disudut bibir Wonwoo. Nafas pria berkulit putih itu tampak tersengal, ia berusaha mengambil oksigen guna memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa hampa. "Aku rasa kau perlu dokter. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Gumam Vernon masih menatap dengan raut khawatir kearah pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku tidak ingin keluar dari tempat ini."

.

.

"Pengawas akan datang sepuluh menit lagi untuk mengecek keadaan kita, kau berpura-puralah untuk tetap pingsan. Aku akan berusaha menjebaknya dan mengarahkannya ke sel mu setelah itu cekik dia dan rebut kunci selnya." Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap intruksi yang diberikan pria tua itu. "Setelah berhasil keluar, pergilah menuju utara tempat ini, tepat diujung lorong akan ada satu pintu yang terkunci disana. Dobraklah, di salah satu sudut ruangan itu terdapat lubang yang menuju langsung ke gorong-gorong pembuangan air kota. Lakukanlah dengan hati-hati, kau mengerti?" Mingyu mengangguk samar. Derap langkah terdengar menggema disudut ruangan yang temaram itu. Mingyu beranjak menuju posisinya semula, sejenak menatap kearah pria tua yang kembali bersandar dengan tenang pada dinding selnya sebelum kembali menutup matanya.

"Wah! Lihat bajingan-bajingan ini. Kalian sepertinya sudah pasrah menunggu ajal kalian ya." Tawa terdengar menguar dari mulut pria berseragam hitam yang beberapa detik lalu memasukki ruangan itu. Bunyi besi yang beradu akibat dari hantaman pemukulnya pada sel ruangan menggema kuat. "Hey orang tua sialan! Apa kau sudah banyak berdoa sebelum kematian mu? Jika belum memintalah agar kau tidak diceburkan ke dalam neraka seperti yang terjadi pada anak mu yang sialan itu. Kalian benar-benar merepotkan." Pria tua itu tidak bergeming, manik matanya hanya menatap tajam kearah pria muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari selnya. "Apa? Kau merasa tersinggung aku bicara seperti tadi? Kau harusnya sadar pak tua, anak mu yang menyebabkan kota ini hancur. Anak mu beserta petugas lainnya yang tidak becus dalam mengemban pekerjaannya. _Idiot_!" ia masih tak bergeming. Sejenak memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengehela nafas panjang. "Tapi dibanding anak mu, si kepala pengawasan dan wakilnya itu pasti yang lebih menderita di neraka sana nanti. Makhluk tidak bertanggung jawab yang membuat kami jadi harus bekerja keras mengurusi kalian, bangsat! Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka di neraka nanti, aku akan menghajar mereka sampai mampus. Menyusahkan!" ujar petugas itu kembali dengan seringaian mengejek diwajahnya. Pria tua itu beranjak, melangkah pelan menuju hadapan petugas itu. Matanya masih memandang tajam kearah pemuda tersebut. "Aku tidak akan berdoa untuk kematian ku anak muda. Akan tetapi, aku akan berdoa untuk ajal yang akan menjemput mu sebentar lagi." Sesaat setelahnya pria tua itu menyemprotkan cairan cabai kearah petugas tadi, membuat tubuhnya seketika oleng dan menabrak sel dibelakangnya, sel yang dihuni oleh Mingyu. Setelahnya Mingyu bangkit, menarik baju petugas tadi. Menekan lehernya dengan pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat membuat pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu mengejang.

Petugas itu terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Mingyu. Namun usahanya tampak cukup sia-sia saat Mingyu mencekiknya lebih kuat lagi. "Dengarkan aku bangsat, yang akan pergi ke neraka itu kalian. Lagipula, bukan begitu caranya untuk mengatakan 'hai' pada malaikat pencabut nyawa mu." Bisik Mingyu tepat ditelinga petugas itu. Ia menyeringai, masih mencekik kuat leher pria dihadapannya dengan lengannya. "Ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum aku mematahkan leher mu?" bisik Mingyu kembali. petugas itu mencengkram kuat lengan Mingyu yang melingkar dilehernya. Lelehan air mata tampak membanjiri wajahnya akibat cairan cabai yang sebelumnya disemprotkan oleh pria tua tadi. "T.. To.. Tolong.. maafkan.. aku.. Lepaskan.. aku.." ucapnya terbata yang membuahkan seringaian dibibir Mingyu. "Baiklah, kau akan aku maafkan dan lepaskan." Balasnya setelahnya bunyi sesuatu yang patah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi ruangan itu. "Saat kita bertemu di neraka nanti, sialan."

Mingyu segera meraih kunci yang tergantung di gesper petugas tadi. Membuka pintu selnya dengan cepat setelahnya berlari menuju sel diseberangnya. "Pergilah, sebentar lagi petugas lainnya pasti akan datang kau tidak punya cukup waktu." Mingyu terdiam sejenak saat pria tua tadi berusaha menghalanginya untuk membuka pintu sel milik pria tua itu. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kau disini, ini tidak akan lama." Mingyu kembali mencari kunci yang pas untuk sel itu namun pria dihadapannya mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Mingyu. "Pergi dan selamatkan dirimu sendiri, nak."

.

.

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu mengendap-endap pelan pada lorong bangunan yang cukup sepi. Matanya menatap kearah sekitarnya berusaha memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya. Ia kembali beranjak, melangkah cepat menuju bagian utara dari lantai 3 bangunan ini. "Salah satu tahanan melarikan diri!" Mingyu terhenti sejenak saat pekikkan itu memenuhi lorong tempatnya berjalan kini, setelahnya berlari cepat menuju ruangan yang berada diujung lorong tersebut. Derapan langkah terdengar jelas ditelinga remaja itu. "Dia disini!" Mingyu menoleh sejenak, setelahnya mempercepat langkahnya. Tangannya menangkap knop pintu ruangan itu, terkunci. " _Fuck_!" ia mengumpat kesal. Menendang keras knop pintu dihadapannya. Beberapa petugas tampak semakin berada di dekatnya. Suara letusan dari senjata api yang ditembakkan kearahnya terdengar meraung. "Oh ayolah!" gumamnya seraya kembali mendorong keras pintu dihadapannya. "Kim Mingyu!"

Remaja itu seketika merangsek masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa pencahayaan itu. Mengerjap beberapa kali guna membiasakan kedua retinanya di dalam kegelapan. Ia melangkah cepat menuju salah satu sudut ruangan itu, mendorong kuat lemari kayu yang berdiri disana. Derap langkah para petugas semakin menggebu, terdengar begitu dekat. Mingyu masih berusaha mendorong lemari kayu itu. "Kim Mingyu berhenti!"

Arus deras air seketika menyapu tubuhnya. Remaja itu berusaha tetap mengangkat wajahnya kepermukaan air. Sesekali ia berusaha menggapai dinding gorong-gorong guna menghentikan arus yang membawah tubuhnya. Namun usahanya terasa nihil, derasnya arus air didalam gorong-gorong itu terus menyeret tubuhnya menuju tempat yang ia tak ketahui akan kemana ujungnya.

.

.

"Brengsek! Mereka menuju kesini." Vernon bergumam dengan raut panic. Ia sesekali mengintip kearah jendela bangunan tua itu. "Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?! Kondisi mu belum pulih tidak mungkin kau bisa berlari cepatkan." Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Kedua matanya menatap nanar kearah Wonwoo yang terlihat lemas. "Seret aku kesana, Seungkwan." Wonwoo berujar lirih seraya menunjuk kearah tumpukkan kayu dan kardus yang tak terpakai. "Kau yakin?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar. Vernon dan Seungkwan membopong pria berkulit putih itu menuju tumpukkan kayu dan kardus lapuk yang teronggok disudut ruangan. Merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo disana sejenak. "Kau yakin tidak masalah berada disini sebentar?" Wonwoo kembali mengangguk samar. Setelahnya Vernon dan Seungkwan mulai menutupi tubuh pria itu dengan beberapa balok kayu dan kardus berusaha agar ia tak terlihat oleh siapapun. "Wonwoo-ah, kami pasti akan kembali lagi kesini. Kau bertahanlah sebentar."

Vernon dan Seungkwan berlari cepat keluar dari gedung itu, tak lama setelahnya beberapa petugas tampak memasukki tempat itu. Mereka menodongkan senjata serta cahaya senter ke setiap sudut ruangan. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya sesaat. Kedua matanya mengikuti pergerakkan dari setiap petugas yang berada di dekatanya. Dadanya terasa kembali sesak. Ia menekannya kuat, berusaha agar tidak terbatuk kembali. "Aku rasa mereka kabur." Wonwoo masih berusaha mengontrol rasa sakit yang menyerang paru-parunya. Menahan perasaan kuatnya untuk terbatuk. "Bangsat! Mereka lolos." Desis petugas lainnya seraya membanting balok kayu yang sebelumnya di ambilnya. Dengusan kasar menguar dari bibir para petugas. Wonwoo masih berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang mulai membuat pandangannya mengabur. Ia menekan kuat hidung dan mulutnya berusaha agar tidak terbatuk. Beberapa petugas itu mulai beranjak, berniat untuk meninggalkan gedung. "Tunggu sebentar." Wonwoo membekap mulutnya kuat saat sebuah batuk kecil lolos dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat. "Apa lagi?" gumam petugas lainnya. Salah seorang petugas kembali melangkah menuju tengah ruangan. "Aku mendengar seseorang terbatuk tadi."

"Itu hanya perasaan mu, bodoh. Ayo pergi saja tidak ada siapapun disini." Wonwoo masih membekap mulutnya kuat. Ia dapat merasakan paru-parunya kembali terasa hampa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa sakit yang terus menghantam dadanya. Petugas itu masih berdiri disana, berusaha memasang telinganya baik-baik. "Hoi! Kenapa kau masih.." ucapannya terhenti saat telinga kelima petugas itu menangkap suara batuk seseorang. Salah satu dari petugas itu bergerak cepat menuju tumpukkan balok kayu dan kardus yang berada tak jauh darinya, menyingkirkan benda-benda itu. Wonwoo terbatuk keras kembali, matanya memandang takut kearah petugas yang kini mengelilinginya dengan seringaian jahat diwajah mereka. "Benar-benar mendapat ikan besar kita."

* * *

Cuming blabla story - Hey guys, hm okay this is the 3rd chapter of Chernobyl series. Sorry for late update, this is bcs my lovely writter is sick now so she can't publish this part with herself and here i am stuck in my computer to publish this chapter. Okay first, I am very grateful for everyone who read, review, follow and insert this ff to your favorite list, and also big thanks for everyone who always support me and lovely Crypt14 we're nothing without y'all. So for this chapter neither i nor Crypy14, really we're sorry if it's too far from y'all expectations, we'll try our best for make this ff. And a lil bit notification, do you all still remember with **The Things Series**? We'll publish the squel on this saturday. Crypt14 told me a lot about the reviews on this story, therefore now i intend answer your review.

 **kookies :** Thanks, and keep support us love.

 **Nam627** : You find the answer of your question on this chapter right love?

 **Firdha858 :** lmao 2012 movie is too cool to pair with this story i think hm but thanks so much for support us love.

 **BSion :** haha i love your review so much. thank you love

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang :** ah finally i meet with miss zhang, Crypt14 told me abt you, thanks for your suggestion and critics, you help Crypt14. Danke for your review love

 **Ourwonu :** hello ourwonu, haha you find the answer of your question here, right? Let's pray for wonwoo. Is he will survive or hm just let's see on the next chapter love. thanks for review

 **svmnteen :** i'm sorry for make you cry. Hurt/comfort? hm maybe we'll insert it but not would be specific but thanks for ya suggestion and ya review love

 **Yeri960 :** is this yeri from gfriend haha, wah thanks for your review bae. i guess you find the answer on this chapter. Please keep support me and Crypt14 love

 **kimxjeon :** why kimxjeon why? why you ask me about that kimxjeon you make me confused lmao. No, thats just a joke. First, I'll answer about the relationship between Mingyu and Wonwoo on this ff. **They aren't a couple** in this ff. They're pure on friendship relations. Second, about the "same-sex" relationships are prohibited or not, my answer is prohibited or **Dilarang**. No one religion allows "same-sex" relationship.

Okay this is the last part for cuming (hummingyu) blabla story. And the last one i want to say just thank you and keep reading and also don't forget to leave us your review.

Love,

Cuming


	4. Chernobyl - bag 4 : The Way To Survive 2

Chernobyl – bag. 4 : The Way To Survive (2)

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo mendesis pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya terlempar keras ke atas lantai beton ruangan berjeruji itu. Ia masih terbatuk pelan, berusaha menyeret dirinya menjauh dari beberapa petugas yang kini menyeringai kearahnya. "Wah, benar-benar tangkapan besar. Aku yakin kepala petugas pasti akan sangat berterima kasih pada kita." Ujar kelima petugas itu seraya tertawa keras kearah Wonwoo. Pria berkulit putih itu masih menyeret dirinya menjauh hingga punggung tubuhya terbentur pelan oleh tembok ruangan bersel itu. Ia berhenti, menatap dengan pandangan memohon pada para petugas yang masih setia menatapnya dengan tatapan buas. Salah seorang darinya melangkah, mengeliminasi jarak dengan Wonwoo. Sejenak menatap Wonwoo seraya menyeringai. "Dengar, mulai sekarang banyak-banyak lah berdoa nak, hidup mu tidak akan lama lagi." Ucapnya seraya tertawa pelan. Bunyi berdebum keras dari benturan pintu sel membuat Wonwoo tersentak sejenak. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Manik matanya menatap sekitarnya. Ia menarik turun masker yang digunakannya, meraup begitu banyak oksigen guna memenuhi rongga dadanya yang terasa menghampa. Pria berkulit putih itu kembali terbatuk, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menekan dadanya kuat saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Matanya menatap nanar kearah gumpalan darah berwarna kehitaman ditangannya. Ia kembali menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Melepas saputangan yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya, menyeka bercak darah yang tertinggal disudut bibir pucatnya. Nafasnya tampak menderu cepat dikarenakan rasa sakit dalam rongga dadanya yang masih terasa. Ia masih terdiam ditempatnya, menatap kembali ruangan temaram itu. Setelahnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai beton sel yang terasa begitu dingin dipermukaan kulitnya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku harus selamat."

.

.

Arus deras air masih membawa tubuh Mingyu, menyeretnya dengan brutal tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuknya mengambil celah berpegangan. Sesekali arus air mencoba untuk menenggelamkannya namun Mingyu kembali berhasil menarik dirinya menuju permukaan. Manik matanya berjaga, mencoba mencari celah untuknya agar berhenti mengikuti arus air. Tangan kanannya terulur, menangkap sebuah besi panjang yang mencuat keluar dari dinding beton disisinya. Ia berpegang erat pada benda tersebut, mencoba menarik dirinya dari arus air. " _Fuck_!" gumamnya. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok gorong-gorong. Mengadahkan kepalanya, manik matanya menangkap sebuah tangga besi. Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih tangga besi diatasnya. Namun derasnya arus air kembali berusaha menariknya. Mingyu masih berpegangan pada besi tersebut, kembali menarik dirinya menuju dinding gorong-gorong. Remaja pria itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk melawa arus air, mengulurkan tangannya pada tangga besi itu.

Ia menghela nafas lega. Mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya tampak basah secara keseluruhan. Manik matanya beralih, menatap kearah ujung dari lorong tempatnya duduk saat ini. Ia merangkak pelan menuju ujung dari lorong kecil itu. Mendorong besi penutup gorong-gorong diatas kepalanya. Cahaya senja yang mulai tampak menggelap menerpa tubuhnya. Mingyu menarik tubuhnya keatas. Melangkah terseok kearah jalan sepi kota _Chernobyl_.

.

.

Bunyi benturan keras besi yang beradu membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya segera. Ia kembali membangkitkan tubuhnya, merapatkannya ada dinding dibelakangnya. Dua orang petugas melangkah menujunya dengan sebuah pemukul serta alat penyetrum. "Apakah tidur mu nyenyak, brengsek?" Wonwoo semakin menyudutkan tubuhnya kearah dinding ruangan. Matanya menatap ngeri pada dua petugas dihadapannya. "Si sialan ini masih bisa tidur disaat seperti ini. Kau dan ayah mu sepertinya bangsat yang sama yang tidak tau situasi ya." Wonwoo tetap tak bergeming. Manik matanya hanya terus menatap tepat kearah dua petugas itu. Salah satu darinya mendekat, menyeringai kearah Wonwoo sebelum menendang bahunya keras. Wonwoo meringis pelan merasakan nyeri yang teramat dibahu kanannya. Kaki dari petugas itu masih menekan bahu Wonwoo dengan dinding dibelakangnya. "Pecundang ini, aku rasa bermain-main sebentar sebelum dia di eksekusi rasanya akan menyenangkan." Gumam petugas itu pelan. Wonwoo mencengkram kuat kaki petugas yang terus menekan pundaknya. Merasakan sepatu dari petugas itu nyaris meremukkan bahu kanannya. "Aku setuju, kita bermain main dulu dengan tangkapan sebelum menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawanya." Wonwoo meringis keras saat tongkat yang berada digenggaman petugas itu menghantam telinganya kuat, membuat darah segar mengalir dari lubang telingannya. Ia tersungkur, menekan telinganya.

"Bocah payah! Itu belum puncaknya sialan jangan merengek seperti banci begitu." Wonwoo memekik keras saat tangan kirinya yang terkulai diatas lantai beton di injak dengan kuat oleh petugas lainnya. Pria berkulit putih itu merintih, menarik cepat tangan kirinya saat petugas tadi mengangkat kakinya. "Bocah jaman sekarang terlalu lembek. Baru seperti ini sudah merengek seperti bayi. Kau itu pria sialan, bersikaplah seperti pria." Sebuah tendangan keras mendarat tepat diatas tulang rusuk remaja itu, membuatnya terbatuk keras sambil memegangi bagian yang terasa begitu nyeri. "Tolong.. aku mohon… ampuni aku.." bisiknya lemah. Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya, mengotori lantai ruangan sel itu. Kedua petugas tadi kembali menyeringai lebar. "Ampuni? Hey, apa kau pikir kami akan mengampuni mu setelah apa yang ayah mu perbuat? Ayah mu pembuat masalah yang merepotkan kami jadi sampai mampus pun kau tidak akan kami ampuni!" ujar petugas itu keras. "Lagi pula, kami ini bukan tuhan yang akan mengampuni mu tapi kami malaikat pencabut nyawa mu, bangsat!" petugas itu kembali menendang keras tubuh Wonwoo, membuat pria berkulit putih itu tersungkur lebih di lantai ruangan. Pukulan demi pukulan kembali dihantamkan oleh kedua petugas itu. Wonwoo meringis setiap kali sebuah hantaman mengenai tubuh dan wajahnya. Tawa puas yang menguar dari mulut kedua petugas itu seakan menjadi nada yang mengalun mengatarkannya semakin dekat pada ajalnya. Wonwoo kembali meringis saat alat penyetrum yang berada ditangan salah satu petugas diarahkan padanya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa saat aliran listrik itu mengenai kulitnya. Ia kembali terbatuk keras. "Aku rasa kita sudahi saja, dia mulai membuat ku bosan." Ujar salah satu petugas. "Tunggu sebentar." Wonwoo kembali menatap ngeri kearah salah seorang petugas yang mendekatinya. Manik matanya beralih pada pisau lipat yang bertengger di _belt_ petugas itu. "Kita telanjangi si bangsat ini dulu." Ucap petugas itu seraya merendahkan tubuhnya kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam, tak bergeming. Nafasnya masih menderu. "Aku tidak tertarik, kau lakukan saja sendiri."

.

Pekikkan tertahan terdengar cukup jelas didalam ruang sel itu. Bercak darah yang terciprat tampak memenuhi setiap sudut tempat. Wonwoo masih terus menusukkan pisau lipat ditangannya ke tubuh petugas yang kini berada dibawahnya. Menancapkan asal benda itu keseluruh tubuh sang petugas. Bercak darah memenuhi tubuh dan wajah babak belurnya. Ia berhenti, menatap ngeri kearah mayat petugas yang berada dibawahnya. Kembali menancapkan pisau lipat ditangannya untuk terakhir kalinya pada dahi petugas tadi, menyisakan suara tengkorak yang remuk. Setelahnya pria berkulit putih tadi beranjak meraih sapu tangan yang sudah berwarna kemerahan itu lalu keluar dari selnya. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap bergerak menuju lemari besi besar yang berada tak jauh dari selnya. Manik matanya masih menjalajahi isi dari lemari itu. Tangannya terulur, meraih sebuah seragam petugas yang tertinggal didalamnya. Perlahan melepaskan baju yang dikenakannya, menggantikannya dengan seragam yang terlihat sama dengan petugas lainnya. Menyeka bercak darah yang memenuhi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Mingyu, setelahnya memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam saku celananya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan penjara itu.

Wonwoo merapatkan letak topinya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Kaki panjangnya masih melangkah dilorong gedung tahanan itu. "Hey kau." Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat suara seseorang mengintrupsinya. "Habis darimana kau?" Wonwoo menelan salivanya sejenak sebelum berbalik arah menuju seorang petugas yang berada dibelakangnya. "Aku selesai mengecek tahanan." Petugas dihadapannya tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap aneh kearah Wonwoo. "Maaf aku harus mengecek beberapa tahanan lagi, permisi." Wonwoo kembali melangkah, menjauh dari petugas yang sebelumnya mengajaknya berbicara.

.

.

"Kalian meninggalkannya sendiri?! Bangsat! Aku 'kan minta kalian untuk menjaganya." Mingyu berteriak frustasi kearah Seungkwan dan Vernon. "Lalu sekarang kemana? Dia tidak ada disini." Ujar Mingyu kembali seraya menatap tajam pada dua pria dihadapannya. "Apa mungkin Wonwoo tertangkap." Gumam Seungkwan yang berhasil membuahkan teriakkan frustasi kembali dari Mingyu. "Kalian harus membantu aku mencarinya." Baik Seungkwan maupun Vernon, kedua remaja pria itu mengangguk samar. Ketiganya mulai beranjak, mencoba menemukan Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih mengedarkan pandangannya pada penduduk yang berkumpul disekitar jalan kota _Chernobyl_. Ia masih terus melangkah pasti sebelum bahunya menabrak bahu seseorang. "Maaf.." gumam pria yang ditabraknya. Mingyu tak menggubris, masih melangkah kearah kerumunan penduduk yang tengah menunggu giliran untuk di evakuasi. "Kim Mingyu." Ia terhenti, menoleh kearah suara yang menyebutkan namanya. Manik mata tajamnya menatap bingung kearah pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kau Kim Mingyu?" Mingyu mengangguk samar, masih memandang penuh tanya kearah pria dihadapannya. "Kau lupa padaku?" ujar pria muda itu seraya tersenyum tipis pada Mingyu. "Kau.. Junhui?" Jun mengangguk pasti. Sekilas memeluk Mingyu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menjadi relawan penyelamat disini. Aku bersyukur kau masih selamat, Mingyu. Ibu dan kakak mu sudah tiba di _Kiev_ bersama dengan paman Lou dan keluarga Wonwoo." ujarnya. Mingyu seketika merubah airmukanya ketika mendengar nama Wonwoo yang disebut oleh Jun sebelumnya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, membuat Jun menatap bingung kepadanya. "Ada apa, Mingyu?"

.

"Apa maksud mu petugas yang yang berusaha membunuh warga kota? Aku tidak pernah mendengar berita seperti itu kau yakin mereka melakukan itu?" Mingyu mengangguk pasti. "Mereka berdua juga sempat dikejar oleh petugas itu." Jun terdiam, kedua alisnya tampak bertaut. "Brengsek! Pasti ada oknum-oknum yang tidak kami ketahui menjalankan misi ini. Ayah ku tidak terlibat, Mingyu." Ucap Jun cepat. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Mingyu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya dan menatap Jun. "Kau bisa menolong ku, Jun?"

.

.

Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak pada dinding jalan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari gedung tahanan tadi. Menarik nafas panjang. Seluruh tulang didalam tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia menarik topi yang digunakannya. Tubuhnya merosot turun. Ia kembali terbatuk pelan. Manik matanya menatap kearah langit kota yang tampak mulai menggelap. Wonwoo merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk kembali beranjak, tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Menundukkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Pria berkulit putih itu kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan buliran air mulai turun dari langit kota yang tampak berantakkan itu. Ia tak bergeming, kembali memejamkan kedua matanya tak berniat menghindari rintik hujan yang menderas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali berlari menjauh. "Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

Keempat pemuda itu berlari pelan menuju gedung yang berada tak jauh dari tempat evakuasi. Menghentikan langkahnya saat nyaris berada didekatnya. "Aku yakin Wonwoo berada didalam sana." Ujar Mingyu. Matanya menatap tajam kearah gedung yang sebelumnya juga menjadi tempatnya disekap. "Bangsat mana yang melakukan semua ini. Aku akan menghajarnya sampai mampus jika mereka tertangkap!" ujar Jun geram. Keempat pemuda tadi masih berada ditempatnya berusaha mengatur strategi untuk merangsek masuk kedalam gedung berlantai 3 itu. Jun memerintah beberapa petugas yang berada dibawah kuasanya untuk ikut serta. Mengarahkan beberapa orang untuk mengepung diluar gedung selagi mereka dan beberapa petugas lainnya mencoba masuk kedalam gedung.

"Kita berpencar dengan petugas lainnya untuk mencari Wonwoo saat didalam nanti. Tim Alpha ke wilayah eksekusi tim Emerlad menuju lantai 2 dan 1 sedangkan kami berempat akan menuju ke lantai 3. Kalian mengerti?" seluruh anggota mengangguk paham mendengar penuturan Jun. seluruhya mulai bergerak. Keempat pemuda itu mulai merangsek masuk menuju lantai 3 gedung. Mingyu melangkah cepat menuju sel yang di huni olehnya sebelumnya. Jun menarik cepat Mingyu untuk bersembunyi saat seorang petugas tampak dikejauhan. "Berhentilah bersikap gegabah!" gumam Jun pelan. Jun, Mingyu, Seungkwan dan Vernon kembali menuju ruangan sel yang dimaksudkan oleh Mingyu.

"Paman!" Mingyu berlari cepat menuju pria tua yang tergantung di dalam selnya. Kaki kirinya tampak nyaris putus. Seungkwan berusaha menahan rasa mual yang menyerang perutnya menatap pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya. Mingyu, Jun dan Vernon berusaha menurunkan pria tua itu. "Bangsat! Mereka benar-benar iblis!" Mingyu menggeram tertahan. Matanya menatap sedih kearah pria tua yang menolongnya beberapa saat lalu. Keadaan pria tua itu begitu mengenaskan. Kaki kirinya nyaris putus, wajahnya tampak sulit untuk dikenali karena beberapa bengkak yang bersarang disana. Pria tua itu mengenggam tangan Mingyu dengan gemetar. Ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Mingyu namun tampak tak mampu.

"Mereka memotong lidahnya, benar-benar brengsek!" bisik Vernon pelan. Mingyu dan Jun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat guna menahan tangis mereka yang sudah berada diujung tenggorokkan. Bibir pria tua itu bergerak samar, berusaha untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Mingyu. Mingyu menatap lekat setiap pergerakkan bibir pria yang kini tengah berada dipangkuannya. "Wonwoo." desis Mingyu. "Eksekusi." Ucapnya kembali. Mingyu melebarkan kedua manik matanya menyadari hal apa yang coba disampaikan oleh pria tua itu. "Kita harus wilayah eksekusi sekarang! Wonwoo berada dalam bahaya!" Jun dan Mingyu sesegera mungki beranjak menuju ruang eksekusi sementara Seungkwan dan Vernon tetap berada didalam ruangan itu bersama pria tua tadi. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya manusia bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini." Bisik Seungkwan

.

.

Wonwoo melangkah maju dengan paksa saat seseorang mendorongnya keras. Pandangannya terasa gelap akibat penutup yang berada dikepalanya. Kedua tangannya terikat dengan kuat dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia berlutut saat seseorang memukul keras bahunya. Wonwoo tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini, ia berada diruang eksekusi mati tahanan. Salah seorang petugas tampak menjulurkan leher Wonwoo menuju penahan leher di alat pemenggal kepala itu. Degup jantung Wonwoo memacu cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa begitu letih. Ia merasa tidak lagi mampu untuk memberontak. "Mulai lah berdoa bangsat kecil." Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas bisikkan dari petugas yang menarik kepalanya tadi. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar putus asa saat ini.

"Ini adalah hukuman yang sangat tepat untuk orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan baik pada pekerjaan mereka dan menyusahkan banyak pihak!" ujar salah seorang dengan suara lantang. Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Perasaan ngeri begitu menyiksanya saat ini. Ia menangis pelan dibalik penutup kepalanya. "Jatuhkan pisaunya!" pekikkan keras menguar yang disusul oleh sorak sorai dari petugas lainnya yang berada disana untuk menyaksikan eksekusi mati Jeon Wonwoo. "Jatuhkan! Jatuhkan!" pekikkan itu masih menguar. Degup jantung Wonwoo semakin memacu. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Pisau besar yang berada tepat diatas batang leher Wonwoo mengayun jatuh dengan cepat dihadapan seluruh orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu. "Jeon Wonwoo!"

* * *

Chit chat : Crypt14 is backkkkk! teretet! xD kemarin yg post om cuming heuheu akhirnya dia muncul k'permukaan xD. ini next chapt dari chernobyl rasanya gemes pengen cepet tamatin ff ini heuheu. Kali ini masih setia bilang makasihhhhhhh banyak buat kalian yg udah mau repot-repot review ff ini huhu terhura euy aku x'D *lap ingus. anyway yah maaf kalo kesannya ff ini belibet libet nggak jelas ky gimana ending'a tp ini emang alur ceritanya x'D disini jg walaupun wonwoo sakit om cuming bilang jgn dibikin menye ky perempuan lg pms x'D om cuming slalu bilang sblm aku mulai lanjutin chap **"Inget! wonwoo itu laki jangan dibikin menye!"** dia nge-warning bgt buat jgn ngejatohin chara wonwoo d'setiap ff yg jadi ide dia x'D padahal tdnya aku mau bikin wonwoo manja-manja gitu sma mingyu *plak! xD. udah brhasil belum bikin wonwoo tetep keliatan strong meskipun dlm keadaan trburuk sekalipun? cipcip yg terakhir aku mau peluk kecup buat para reviewers yg udah mau tinggalin jejaknya laff ya so much much much :*. Keep reading, keep review and stay tune on this channel xD

salam,

Crypt14


	5. Chernobyl - bag 5 : Lost Star

Chernobyl – bag. 5 : Lost Star

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Suara riuh terdengar begitu menggema dari dalam ruang eksekusi. Mingyu dan Jun mempercepat langkah keduanya, beberapa orang lainnya tampak mengekori mereka dari belakang. "Penggal orang itu sekarang!" baik Mingyu maupun Jun kembali mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat dimana Wonwoo berada. Tepat saat kaki keduanya terhenti didepan pintu ruangan yang terbuka itu, pisau besar yang menggantung diatas tubuh Wonwoo mengayun jatuh. "Jeon Wonwoo!"

.

.

" _Auntie_." Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam kota _Kiev_. Sejenak tersenyum tipis kearah pemuda yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kau tidak pergi tidur?" Pria muda itu melangkah, mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. Mengambil tempat kosong disisi wanita paruh baya yang kembali memandang ke langit kota _Kiev_ itu. "Aku mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo." Ia tersenyum, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan begitu besar kekhawatiran yang memenuhi dadanya. Seungcheol, pria muda itu menghela nafas perlahan menyisakan uap dingin yang menguar dari belah bibirnya. "Dia bersama Mingyu, bukan? Percayalah mereka akan selamat." Ujarnya seraya menatap lekat kearah wanita yang masih setia memandang hamparan langit luas itu. Wanita itu mengangguk samar, mencoba meyakini dirinya bahwa ucapan pria seusia anaknya itu adalah sebuah kebenaran yang nyata bukan hanya sekedar harapan semu yang mengawang-awang di dalam hatinya.

Angin lembut menghembus, membelai kulit keduanya. Ingatan wanita itu seakan melayang pada ucapan sang anak saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Ia tersenyum tipis, menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit setiap kali mengingat ucapan itu. " _Auntie_." Kembali menoleh saat pria muda disisinya memanggilnya. Sebuah rengkuhan seketika menjalari tubuhnya. Ia tersentak sejenak, namun setelahnya perasaan hangat memenuhi ruang dadanya. "Wonwoo dan Mingyu pasti selamat, percayalah." Sebuah anggukkan samar, ia terdiam namun airmatanya jatuh saat hatinya memberontak bahwa ucapan itu terdengar seperti harapan tak bernyawa untuknya. Wanita itu belum siap untuk kembali kehilangan pria yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia terisak pelan, mencoba percaya dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah hal tersulit yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Jeon Wonwoo, putra tunggal yang selalu menjadi berlian berharga baginya. Seorang remaja yang baginya selalu tampak bersinar. Ia menekan kuat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Seluruh ucapan anaknya seakan menjadi sesuatu yang menghancurkan hatinya saat ini. Ia ingin berharap, ingin bermimpi bahwa anaknya akan selamat. Namun pada kenyataanya, wanita itu tidak mampu.

 ** _"_** ** _Bu, apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti cobalah untuk tetap menjalani kehidupan ibu seperti biasanya. Ibu adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah aku lihat dalam kehidupan ku, karena itu jika nantinya aku tidak akan pernah datang menemui ibu, berjanjilah kau akan tetap bahagia."_**

.

.

Suasana riuh kembali menguar didalam aula itu. Suara tembakkan terdengar begitu jelas menggema disetiap sudutnya. "Wonwoo! buka mata mu." Seseorang berujar cepat, masih berusaha merunduk guna menghindari senapan yang terus membidiknya. Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, menatap pria cukup tinggi yang kini terus menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk dirinya. "Seokmin." Gumamnya lirih. "Syukurlah kau selamat." Pria muda itu kembali menoleh dari balik tempatnya. Suara senapan serta riuh yang memenuhi ruangan itu masih terdengar jelas. Kedua manik matanya berkelana, menatap kearah kumpulan orang yang saling menembak, memukul, menusuk satu sama lain. Pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok seorang pria muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk ruangan. Ia kembali menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Wonwoo. "Aku akan membawa mu ketempat Mingyu. Cobalah untuk tetap bertahan." Wonwoo mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Seokmin. Pria yang menjadi sahabat baiknya setelah Mingyu.

Seokmin menarik tubuh Wonwoo, menyandarkannya pada bahunya. Kedua matanya berjaga sejenak, setelahnya berlari kencang menuju pintu masuk ruangan saat mendapatkan kesempatan. "Tembak mereka!" suara letusan dari senapan yang dibidikkan kearah keduannya menguar keras. Seokmin tersungkur, membuat Wonwoo yang berada dibahunya ikut terjatuh. Wonwoo meringis, setelahnya menatap kearah tubuh Seokmin yang tidak lagi bergerak. "Seokmin." Gumamnya lirih. Sebuah lubang bersarang tepat dikepalanya, lelehan darah kental yang menguar dari lubang kepalanya membasahi lantai yang berada disekitarnya. Wonwoo merangkak, menyeret dirinya menuju tubuh Seokmin. Mengguncang tubuh itu berharap Seokmin akan kembali terbangun. Namun ia tau usahanya hanya sia-sia. Nafasnya menderu, kedua manik mata tajamnya memandang penuh amarah pada seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Ia beranjak, meraih sebuah pemukul yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mayat yang berada disekitanya. Wonwoo mengayunkan langkahnya cepat, berusaha menghindari timah panas yang terus memburunya. "Mati kau bangsat!" tangannya mengayunkan pemukul itu kearah pria yang menembak Seokmin. Suara retakkan dari lengan pria itu terdengar cukup nyaring. Serangan tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo membuatnya tersungkur kelantai ruangan. Wonwoo beranjak, menatap tajam padanya. "Tolong.. jangan sakiti aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi." Wonwoo tak bergeming, kedua mata tajamnya masih memadang penuh marah kearah pria itu. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, menyeringai kearah pria itu. Puluhan timah panas yang mencoba untuk mengenainnya selalu terhalang oleh beberapa orang yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo, tak terkecuali Jun.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. "Aku bukan tuhan mu yang akan dengan mudah mengampuni kesalahan mu, brengsek. Saran ku, nikmati saja permainan ku sekarang." Setelahnya Wonwoo kembali menyerang pria itu. Memukili setiap inchi tubuh dan wajahnya dengan brutal, menyisakan suara retakkan dari setiap pukulan yang diayunkannya. Mingyu terdiam ditempatnya, memandang penuh ke-ngerian pada sosok Wonwoo yang dikenalnya. Setelahnya ia berlari cepat, menarik tubuh Wonwoo menjauh dari pria yang sudah tak bernyawa ditangannya. Melempar pemukul yang berada ditangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memberontak, berusaha mengambil kembali benda tersebut namun Mingyu kembali menariknya. Ia mencengkram kuat bahu Wonwoo yang terus berteriak keras padanya. "Jeon Wonwoo sadarlah!" pekiknya membuat Wonwoo menghentikan geramannya. Kedua mata tajamnya menyendu menatap kearah Mingyu. Ia gemetar, deru nafasnya terdengar cepat. "Kau aman sekarang, jangan khawatir Wonwoo." setelahnya pria berkulit putih itu menjatuhkan dahiya pada pundak pria dihadapannya. Mencengkram kuat lengan Mingyu. "Tolong aku."

.

.

Kericuhan tampak jelas didalam gedung berlantai 3 itu. Beberapa petugas keamanan kota masih terus menembaki kearah kumpulan pemberontak yang berusaha untuk membunuh warga sipil. Pekikkan ketakutan terdengar disetiap sudut kota _Chernobyl_. "Masukkan mereka kedalam zona evakuasi secepatnya!" seorang pria tua masih terus berteriak. Penduduk kota kembali saling mendorong satu sama lain menuju zona evakuasi. Mingyu dan Jun berlari kencang menuju pintu gerbang tersebut. Suara letusan senapan yang mengarah pada keduanya terdengar begitu jelas. "Mingyu!" Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya cepat kearah Mingyu dan Jun. Ia dan Vernon berdiri tepat diambang pintu yang tampak masih dipenuhi oleh penduduk kota. "Wonwoo selamat." Ujarnya setelah kedua matanya menatap tubuh Wonwoo yang berada dipundak Mingyu. "Kita harus cepat."

Puluhan ribu manusia tampak berjejalan menuju helicopter yang akan membawa mereka keluar dari kota itu. Beberapa penduduk tampak terjatuh dan terinjak. "Merunduk!" Jun menarik cepat Mingyu saat timah panas nyaris melubangi kepalanya. Deru nafas keduanya terdengar begitu jelas. Mingyu menyandarkan tubuh Wonwoo pada dinding besar dibelakangnya. Menatap khawatir pada keadaan Wonwoo yang semakin melemah. Ia melepas masker yang dikenakannya, memasangkan benda itu pada Wonwoo. Kedua matanya kembali terjaga, memandang kearah kerumunan orang yang saling membunuh satu sama lain. "Jun, bawa Wonwoo. Aku akan mencoba mengecohkan mereka." Ujarnya seraya menatap lekat Jun. Jun terdiam sejenak, ia menolak namun Mingyu terus memaksanya. "Helikopter itu akan segera terbang, kau tidak akan punya cukup waktu Mingyu!" pekik Jun kesal. Matanya menatap marah kearah Mingyu. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, cukup bawa Wonwoo menjauh dari tempat ini. Selamatkan dia, aku mohon." Ujar Mingyu pelan. Jun menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Ia masih menatap Mingyu yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. " _Fuck_! Aku akan kembali setelah tiba dikota _Kiev_. Cobalah untuk tetap hidup!" Mingyu tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pasti kearahnya. Setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Wonwoo." bisiknya seraya mengusap lembut puncak kepala pria yang berada dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis kembali. "Aku akan mengecohnya, setelah ini bawa Wonwoo menjauh."

Mingyu beranjak, hendak meninggalkan tempatnya guna mengecoh para pemberontak yang terus mengejarnya. "Jangan pergi." Ia terdiam sejenak saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkram pelan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum tipis, melepaskan genggaman itu dan beranjak menjauh. Suara letusan senjata api kembali memenuhi telinganya. Mingyu berlari cepat, keluar dari zona evakuasi menuju jalan kota kembali. "Disana si brengsek itu! Bunuh dia!" teriakkan keras menggema. Mingyu masih terus berlari, mencoba menghindari setiap tembakkan yang diarahkan padanya. Jun menarik tubuh Wonwoo, berniat untuk membawanya menjauh setelah merasa keadaan cukup aman. "Aku tidak ingin pergi." Gumam Wonwoo seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Jun. Tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis, ia nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya namun Wonwoo bertahan. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri, Jun." ucapnya kembali. Jun menghela nafasnya, mencengkram bahu Wonwoo pelan. "Dia akan bertahan, percayalah. Setelah menyelamatkan mu aku akan kembali secepatnya untuk membawa Mingyu pergi, aku berjanji Wonwoo." Wonwoo mendorong pelan tubuh Jun, masih berusaha menolak untuk dibawa pergi. Ia beranjak, mengerahkan sisa tenaganya. "Wonwoo!" Jun kembali mencengkram bahunya kuat. "Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala! Keadaan mu semakin memburuk! Apa kau ingin mati!"

"Bukan masalah jika harus mati ditempat ini, Jun. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pecundang yang meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri. Jika aku harus selamat, maka ia juga harus selamat." Jun terdiam. Wonwoo kembali menyeret langkahnya, berusaha keluar dari tempatnya sekarang. "Setelah ini aku akan membawa Mingyu, karena itu kau harus selamat terlebih dulu." Gumam Jun seraya menggendong paksa tubuh Wonwoo. Ia berlari cepat menuju helicopter yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Wonwoo masih memberontak, ia berteriak keras kearah Jun hingga helicopter yang ditumpangi keduanya melambung dilangit kota _Chernobyl_.

.

.

Deru nafas Mingyu terdengar memburu. Pemuda menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak guna melepaskan penat pada dinding gedung dibelakangnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit gelap kota _Chernobyl_. Sebuah senyuman tersungging digaris bibirnya saat manik matanya mendapati sebuah helicopter melintas diatasnya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Wonwoo."

* * *

chit chat : maaf klo part ini agak geje, semangat aku lg turun drastis nggak tau knp. Spt yg sebelumnya, big big thanks buat yg udah mau tinggalin jejak, follow atau favoritin ff ini laff ya so much much much dear. So chernobyl next chapt is up! gimme your review juseyoooo~

Salam,

Crypt14


	6. Chernobyl - bag 6 : Equinox

Chernobyl – bag. 6 : Equinox (last chapter)

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo melangkah perlahan, kedua manik matanya menatap kosong pada hamparan kota mati dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. " _Welcome back_." Bisiknya. Angin berhembus lembut, menyapu setiap helaian rambut berwarna caramelnya. Bunyi gesekkan sepatu dengan pasir yang berada disetiap sudut kota itu seakan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menemaninya. Mata tajamnya menatap sekeliling bangunan yang tampak usang tersebut. _Chernobyl_ -nya. Kota yang begitu dirindukannya. Ia menarik turun masker yang digunakannya. Masih melangkah perlahan menyusuri setiap jalan kota mati itu. Dimatanya, kota ini tetap hidup dengan semua kenangan pahit saat ia harus memperjuangkan segalanya demi bertahan hidup saat tragedy itu terjadi. Wonwoo melangkah perlahan, memasukki daerah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dulu. Terhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat dikenalinya. Mengayunkan kembali langkahnya menyusuri rumah yang diberikan oleh negara untuk setiap keluarga petugas reactor. Pandangannya berhenti menjelajah saat mendapati sebuah foto usang yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja kayu. Ia tersenyum, meraih lembaran foto yang tampak mulai memburam itu. Ia tertawa pelan, hal yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang menyendu. "Aku selamat, seperti janji mu." Desisnya. Memasukkan benda tadi kedalam saku jaketnya dan kembali menyusuri rumah tersebut. Ia melangkah, menaiki setiap anak tangga yang membawanya pada sebuah ruangan yang dulu nyaris setiap hari di datanginya. Bau lembab serta debu yang berterbangan menguar saat tangannya membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Masih sama seperti saat pemiliknya pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, keluarganya serta keluarga pria itu sendiri. Ia kembali melangkah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kamar itu. Sejenak memejamkan matanya. Seperti sebuah film yang terputar secara otomatis didalam kepalanya, seluruh waktu yang dihabiskan olehnya dengan Mingyu dikota ini menguar begitu saja. Sebuah pertemanan yang sangat berarti. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka. Sama-sama berada dalam kesulitan saat berkomunikasi dengan penduduk lokal. Nyaris frustasi karena hanya mampu menggunakan bahasa tubuh mereka untuk berkomunikasi. Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Menghela nafasnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku rasa bertemu dengan mu seperti keberuntungan untuk ku, Wonwoo. kau tau kenapa? Itu karena dengan adanya kau, aku jadi tidak terlihat seperti satu-satunya orang idiot yang tinggal diwilayah ini."_**

"Kau tetap satu-satunya orang idiot dan tolol yang lebih mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri, Mingyu." Gumamnya. Wonwoo beranjak, membangkitkan tubuhnya. Memandang lurus kearah dinding kosong ruangan itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas pelan, beranjak menuju jendela kamar tersebut. Tangannya terulur menyapu butiran debu yang menempel dikaca jendela tersebut. "Wonwoo." ia menoleh, kedua manik matanya melebar seketika menatap pria yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" Wonwoo masih belum bergeming. Ia mencoba mencerna situasi yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. "Halusinasi." Gumamnya pelan. Ia beranjak, mendekati sosok pria tersebut, mencoba untuk menyentuhnya namun seluruh tubuh dihadapannya perlahan sirna. Wonwoo kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia tertawa kecil seraya menatap kearah lantai berdebu yang dipijakinya kini. "Aku terlalu merindukan mu rupanya."

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Wonwoo menoleh, menatap kearah pria bersurai _blonde_ yang tengah berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa, Jun?" pria bernama Jun itu tampak mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum melemparkan senyuman lebar pada Wonwoo. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin mengajak mu makan siang bersama." Wonwoo terkekeh kecil, menepuk pundak pria yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan. Setelahnya kedua pria itu beranjak bersama menuju kantin yang berada diselatan gedung itu.

"Jadi sekarang sudah dibuka untuk destinasi liburan. Bukankah masih terlalu dini, lagipula efek radiasinya masih cukup tinggi 'kan?" Seungkwan berujar seraya melahap kembali potongan daging yang menjadi makan siangnya. "Memang, tapi ayah ku menetapkan peraturan khusus untuk pengunjung yang ingin liburan di kota itu. Oh, soal efek radiasi bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengehentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menoleh pada ketiga temannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Cukup baik, dalam waktu dekat aku akan menjalani pengobatan lanjutan untuk menekan pertumbuhan sel kankernya." Ujarnya tenang dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Beruntung paparannya tidak terlalu parah." Gumam Vernon seraya tersenyum lega. Wonwoo mengangguk samar, memasukkan beberapa potongan wortel kedalam mulutnya. "Itu karena Mingyu yang berusaha menjaga ku, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah sekarat sekarang." Gumamnya yang dibalas senyuman dan anggukan setuju dari ketiga temannya.

"Soal Mingyu, aku penasaran apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia menghilang begitu saja." Hening sejenak setelah Jun mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Seungkwan tampak meletakkan kembali garpu yang sebelumnya berada dalam genggamannya. Ia terdiam, tak berniat membuka suara. Pria itu selalu merasa begitu bersalah setiap kali mengingat segala kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu. Setiap inchi dari ingatannya seakan memutar kembali bagaimana Mingyu menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pelindung untuknya beserta teman-temannya. "Apa.. dia tertangkap." Gumam Vernon. Wonwoo menjatuhkan arah pandangannya pada pria yang terpaut 2 tahun darinya itu. Ia terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi padanya setelah kita pergi. Tapi, aku berharap yang terbaik untuknya." Gumam Wonwoo lirih. Ia kembali memasukkan potongan wortel kedalam mulutnya. "Mingyu cukup cerdas, aku rasa sangat tidak mungkin dia tertangkap begitu saja tanpa perlawanan."

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan Mingyu? Aku nyaris mati karena merasa bersalah setiap kali mengingat tentangnya. Aku bahkan sulit untuk memejamkan mataku setiap malam karena rasa bersalah itu." Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon menatap kearah Seungkwan lekat. Raut wajah pria itu tampak begitu sendu. Airmata bahkan tampak jelas menggenang dikelopak matanya. Seungkwan sadar, ia tak begitu mengenal baik sosok Mingyu, namun yang pria itu pahami tentang Mingyu adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah berada dalam bayangannya akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Seungkwan menyeka airmatanya yang berhasil lolos. "Maaf Seungkwan jika membebani mu dengan semua pembicaraan kami." Wonwoo berujar, menyentuh tangan pria yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

.

.

Langit kota _Kiev_ tampak mendung, Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum mebuka payung lipatnya dan beranjak. Rintik hujan mulai jatuh keatas bumi _Ukraina_. Wonwoo masih melangkah, menyusuri jalan kota yang terlihat cukup padat. "Maafkan aku." Gumamnya saat bahunya bertabrakkan cukup keras dengan bahu pria yang membelakanginya kini. Ia terdiam, menunggu orang itu berbalik, namun pria yang berada didepannya kini justru kembali melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berdiri dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa orang kota ini selalu bersikap dingin. Ya tuhan." Gumamnya setelahnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

"Selamat malam _auntie_." Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh, melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Wonwoo sebelum beranjak untuk memeluknya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang untuk beristirahat, Wonwoo. Berada di kamp. Pengungsi bukankah pekerjaan yang cukup menguras tenaga." Wonwoo tertawa pelan seraya memasukkan potongan buah apple yang berada dihadapannya. "Bukan masalah, _auntie_. Pekerjaan itu tidak membuat ku lelah sedikit pun karena aku sangat menikmatinya." Ujarnya yang membuahkan senyuman lega dari wanita didepannya. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi mu? Apa semakin membaik?" Wonwoo mengangguk setelahnya menghela nafas sejenak. Wanita itu kembali beranjak, melanjutkan kembali aktifitas memasak makan malamnya. "Oh ya, kau sudah dengar beritanya Wonwoo."

"Berita? Mengenai apa?" balasnya cepat. Manik matanya masih memandang kearah wanita yang kini berada tak jauh darinya. Ia menopang dagunya, menunggu wanita itu menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "Soal Mingyu." Seketika raut wajah pria berkulit putih itu berubah serius. Mengangkat kepalanya tegap, menunggu wanita itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka bilang menemukan keberadaan Mingyu. Semoga saja ini akan menjadi kabar baik." Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersenyum tipis. "Mingyu selamat." Desisnya pelan. Wanita itu berbalik, menatap sendu Wonwoo. "Belum pasti."

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bawakan roti untuk mu." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar, meraih potongan besar roti dari tangan pria yang kini duduk dihadapannya dengan sebuah senapan tergantung dipundaknya. Gadis kecil itu menggigit perlahan potongan roti di tangannya yang membuahkan senyuman tipis dibibir pria itu. "Kau tidak ingin makan juga?" gadis itu menyodorkan potongan roti yang berada di tangannya kearah pria tadi. "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Kau makanlah." Balasnya pelan. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan, merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tanah. Manik matanya memandang hamparan langit malam kota _Chernobyl_ yang tampak begitu cerah. "Kau tidak ingin pulang kerumah?" gadis itu kembali berucap disela kunyahannya. Mingyu menoleh, menatap gadis kecil itu dari ekor matanya sejenak setelahnya kembali menatap kearah langit kota. "Tentu, aku sangat ingin kembali kerumah. Apa kau mau ikut dengan ku?" gadis itu terdiam sejenak, setelahnya mengangguk pasti diiringi oleh senyuman polos diwajahnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat keluar dari kota ini?" ujar Mingyu kembali. Gadis kecil itu tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum kembali memasukkan potongan terakhir dari roti miliknya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

Wonwoo meremas resah kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya terus memandang tidak sabar pada pintu kedatangan bandara. "Kau kelihatan tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, Wonwoo." ia terkekeh kecil saat ucapan lembut wanita yang dikenalinya sebagai ibu Mingyu itu mengintrupsinya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk memukul wajah kebanggaannya itu, _Auntie_." Bisiknya. Jun, Seungkwan, Vernon serta keluarga dari Wonwoo sudah berada disana sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ayah angkat Jun, kepala pemerintahan kota _Chernobyl_ memberikan kabar yang cukup membuat ibu Mingyu nyaris pingsan saat itu. Mereka mengatakan Mingyu masih hidup dan bertahan di wilayah pengasingan.

Wonwoo terdiam, kedua matanya memandang lurus tepat pada sosok pria tinggi yang kini melangkah menujunya beserta yang lainnya. Wanita yang sebelumnya berada disisinya melangkah cepat, memeluk sosok itu. Menangis sekeras yang ia mampu dipelukkan Mingyu. Gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman Mingyu memandang lurus kearah Wonwoo. ia tersenyum saat manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan pria itu. Menarik pelan tangan Mingyu membuat sang pemilik menoleh kearahnya. "Apa dia Jeon Wonwoo yang kau maksud?" Mingyu mengalihkan arah pandangnya menuju seseorang yang dimaksud gadis kecil itu. Ia tersenyum sejenak saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Wonwoo. "Ya, dia orangnya."

"Kau si brengsek paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal, Mingyu." Mingyu tertawa pelan. Menepuk puncak kepala pria dihadapannya kini, setelahnya mengusapnya lembut. "Maaf aku membuat mu khawatir. Seharusnya kau ingat, aku ini tidak akan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh mereka. Kau lupa kalau IQ ku jauh lebih tinggi dari mu." Ujarnya. Wonwoo mendecih pelan, menepis tangan Mingyu yang masih berada dipuncak kepalanya. Memberikan tinju pelan dibahu pria itu. "Jadi, siapa gadis kecil ini? Kau tidak menghamili anak orang 'kan." Ucap Wonwoo disertai tawa ringan setiap orang yang berada disana. Mingyu menatap sekilas gadis kecil dalam genggamannya. "Dia ini penyelamat ku sekaligus pengantin wanita ku kelak, benar begitu bukan?" gumamnya seraya tersenyum lebar pada gadis kecil itu. "Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan mu, Kim." Tawa kembali menguar saat gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mingyu dan kembali menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan takjub –berbinar-. "Aku ingin menjadi pengantin wanita Jeon Wonwoo saja." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sejenak, meraih gadis kecil itu kedalam gedongannya. "Jadi kau mencampakkan Kim Mingyu demi aku? Pilihan yang tepat. Mari kita menikah sekarang." Suasana terasa begitu nyaman. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum tipis kearah Mingyu, begitu pula orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Mereka melemparkan senyuman penuh syukur pada sosok pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, semakin menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya seraya berkata,

" _Well Kim Mingyu, welcome back and please don't leave us anymore._ "

-End of Chernobyl-

* * *

Chit Chat : crypt14 is back again, maaf utk ketelambatan update series Chernobyl and this is the last chapter of chernobyl series. Still wanna say big big big thanks buat kalian yg masih mau jd pembaca setia Crypt14, laff ya dear :*. Uhm, aku minta maaf bgt buat ke-enggak terpenuhi'a ekspektasi kalian sma ff ini, maybe aja diantara kalian brharap atau nerka2 ff ini bakal brakhir kyk apa tp nyatanya mengecewakan huhuhu i'm sorry T_T but ini yg om cuming suruh buat jadiin ff dia nggak mau trlalu brbelit sih jd nggak mau manjangin chapter. Oh iya buat series lanjutan the things msh belum bisa d'posting krn ada perbaikan sana sini dr om cuming T_T pengen bunuh dia juseyoooooo~~~ x'D sbg ganti'a mungkin aku bakal post new ff series yg msh d'rahasiain /alay xD. eh iya mau curcol sedikit mslh ff **Gyuhan** yg kemarin aku posting, sedih sih trnyata ff solo nggak solo jg sih masih ada campur tangan om cuming nggak dapet respon sebaik 2 ff sebelum'a x'D apa krn pairin apa krn ff'a yg bikin bosen/mainstream but i'm okay /ini bohong x'D honestly agak sedih2 gmn gitu jd ngerasa gagal bgt buat debut jd author /? author yg totally author x'D untung sih ada om cuming yg nyemangatin aku klo nggak udh bunuh diri /alay lg x'D. Udh ah basa basinya, here the last chapt ofchernobyl i hope para readers suka dan nggak ngecewain kalian ya dear. Don't forget to leave us your comment, kritik saran krn setiap kritik dan saran kalian berharga buat aku dan om cuming my beloved baby boo bala2 xD. Last, stay tune on my channel and keep support us juseyoo~~~~

salam,

Crypt14


	7. Chernobyl - extra chapter : Peractorum

Chernobyl – Extra Chapt : Peractorum

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menyusuri jalan dipusat kota yang masih tampak ramai. Sesekali tersenyum tipis saat semilir angin malam menyentuh kulitnya, meninggalkan sensasi segar disetiap permukaannya. "Kau terlambat." Ia terkekeh ringan saat sebuah tinju pelan mendarat dibahu kanannya. Menepuk lembut puncak kepala pria yang lebih pendek 4 cm dihadapannya. Semilir angin kembali bertiup, membuat kedua pria itu sedikit mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Keduannya melangkah, menyusuri tepi sungai kecil. Menjatuhkan tubuh keduannya tepat diatas rerumputan ditepi sungai itu. Cahaya redup dari rembulan yang menggantung diatas langit tampak memantulkan bayangannya diatas permukaan tenang air sungai tersebut. Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang sedari tadi terasa hilir mudik membelai kulitnya. Sejenak memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Yang lainnya kemana?" Mingyu berujar, memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Wonwoo, pria itu menoleh sejenak kearahnya setelahnya kembali memandang kosong pada air tenang sungai dihadapannya. "Jun sedang diperjalanan. Seungkwan dan Vernon belum ada kabar." Balasnya pelan. Mingyu terdiam, kedua manik matanya memandang lekat pria yang berada disisinya. "Apa ada masalah?" ujarnya kembali. Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu bangkit, menempatkan tubuhnya berdampingan dengan Wonwoo, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang tampak sedikit murung. "Cerita lah, pasti sesuatu mengganggu pikiran mu 'kan?" Setelahnya terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari belah bibir Wonwoo. Pria berkulit putih itu menatap lekat pria disampingnya, melemparkan senyuman tipis. "Aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Mingyu." Ujarnya pelan. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya, memutuskan kontak mata keduannya. Memandang tanpa makna pada sungai dihadapannya. "Tidak semua, kecuali perasaa mu Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu dalam hatinya, setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan membuat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu, hm?" Wonwoo membuang arah pandangnya kembali. Menatap pantulan rembulan diatas air sungai. "Soal Seokmin, aku merindukannya." Ujarnya. Mingyu terdiam, merekam setiap detik raut sendu yang tercetak jelas pada wajah Wonwoo dalam ingatannya. Pria itu memahami betul maksud ucapan Wonwoo. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, meraih bahu pria yang kini menatap sedikit terkejut padanya. "Aku juga merindukannya. Meskipun aku tidak mengenal Seokmin dengan baik, dia tetap seseorang yang berharga. Dia menyelamatkan mu, karena itu dia sangat berharga." Hening, Wonwoo terdiam menatap Mingyu. Setelahnya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. "Dia berharga, jauh lebih berharga dari apapun." Gumamnya.

"Yo! _Berlovey dovey_ rupanya." Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo, keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan menuju suara yang berada dibelakang mereka. Tertawa renyah saat mendapati ketiga sahabatnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat keduanya kini berada. "Ah, Vernon lihat mereka terlalu manis. Tolong bersikap seperti itu juga padaku, okay." Vernon terkekeh geli, memukul pelan dahi Seungkwan yang kini bergelayut dilengannya. "Kau membuat ku ingin muntah." Ujarnya yang membuahkan pukulan pelan pada lengannya. Ketiga pemuda itu beranjak, mengambil tempat pada kedua sisi Wonwoo dan Mingyu. "Aku rasa aku tau alasan kalian berdua memilih tempat ini untuk berkumpul." Ucap Jun seraya menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo dari ekor matanya. Keduannya terkekeh ringan menanggapi ucapan Jun. "Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kami." Ujar Mingyu, sebelah tangannya yang bebas merangkul bahu Jun yang terduduk disisinya. Kembali menatap hamparan sungai yang berada dihadapannya. Hening, kelima pria muda itu hanya menatap tanpa arti pada hamparan sungai. Semilir angin kembali berhembus lembut menerpa permukaan kulit mereka. " _Anyway_ , disini sepi. Apa kalian melakukan yang bukan-bukan sebelum kami datang?" Vernon menatap penuh arti pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu. "Ah, Vernon ada benarnya. Kalian sudah sejauh mana sebelum kami datang?" Kekeh Seungkwan seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang kini melemparkan pandangan malas pada ketiga temannya.

"Otak kalian terlalu kotor." Gumam Wonwoo, pria berkulit putih itu tampak tak berniat kembali menggubris candaan temannya. Seungkwan, Vernon, Jun dan Mingyu tertawa renyah menanggapi ekspresi tidak nyaman diwajah Wonwoo. Sejenak hening kembali. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu sesekali terlihat menatap raut wajah Wonwoo dari ekor matanya. Menarik Wonwoo lebih kedalam rangkulannya, meremas pelan bahunya. "Wonwoo, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Wonwoo menoleh sesaat pada Jun, setelahnya kembali pada arah pandangan sebelumnya. "Seokmin itu, dia teman mu bukan?" Keempat pemuda itu menoleh, menatap lekat Jun yang masih belum membuang pandangannya dari tepian sungai. Helaan nafas ringan menguar dari belah bibir Wonwoo. "Ah, iya aku juga penasaran soal Seokmin. Sebelumnya aku turut berduka." Ujar Seungkwan, pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Wonwoo.

"Seokmin. Dia sebenarnya adik angkat ku. Ibuku mengambilnya dari gereja dengan alasan agar aku memiliki teman. Dulu aku sedikit sulit untuk bersosialisasi.. Tapi saat usia 12 tahun Seokmin memilih untuk pergi ke _Kiev_ tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas. Setelahnya aku dan Seokmin putus kontak karena jujur saja aku terlalu kecewa atas keputusannya untuk pergi begitu saja." Jelas Wonwoo. pandangannya mengawang menatap hamparan langit malam kota _Kiev_. "Dia pergi di umur sekecil itu? Sendiri?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan menganggapi pertanyaan Vernon. "Ayah ku memberikan semua yang dibutuhkannya di _Kiev_ sampai Seokmin mampu untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri."

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian tidak benar-benar putus kontak?" Helaan nafas kembali menguar dari belah bibir Wonwoo, ia tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja aku yang memutuskan kontak diantara kami. Seokmin itu berharga, ia satu-satunya sahabat, adik dan orang yang dapat memahami aku dengan baik, tapi aku sedikit kecewa. Meskipun kami bersaudara tidak lebih dari 4 tahun, tapi aku selalu merasa bahwa aku mengenal Seokmin begitu lama. Ia terbuka, bersinar dan menyenangkan." Ujarnya kembali. Raut sendu tampak begitu kontras tercetak jelas diwajah pria berkulit putih itu. Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya, memeluk ringan tubuh Wonwoo seraya menggoyangkannya perlahan. Memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya itu. Wonwoo tersenyum simpul pada pria yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun itu. "Kau bilang dia berharga. Bagaimana dengan Mingyu?" Vernon kembali berucap dengan senyuman penuh artinya. Wonwoo melirik sekilas pada pria berkulit _tan_ disampingnya yang masih memandangnya lekat. "Mingyu itu _keberuntungan_."

"Keberuntungan?" Ulang Jun, keempat pria disekitarnya memandang tak mengerti pada Wonwoo, termasuk Mingyu. "Keberuntungan, jauh lebih tinggi daripada kata berharga. Maksud ku seperti saat kita kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, perasaan menyesal memang ada namun seiring waktu pasti akan terkikis. Tidak berlaku untuk keberuntungan, coba kalian fikirkan saat kalian kehilangan saat keberuntungan kalian penyesalan pasti selalu ada meskipun sudah tertimbun oleh waktu yang panjang, bukan? Aku mengartikan Mingyu seperti itu." Keempatnya terdiam, masih memandang lekat Wonwoo. "Sejujurnya, aku nyaris putus asa untuk hidup saat Jun kembali ke _Kiev_ setelah berusaha mencari keberadaan Mingyu di _Chernobyl_ yang nyatanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku fikir aku seperti pecundang kacangan yang masih mampu untuk tetap menghirup oksigen saat orang lain berkorban nyawa untuk ku. Aku merasa tidak mampu untuk hidup seperti itu, berharap ingin mati saja." Ucapnya pelan. Seungkwan terdiam, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Pria itu selalu merasa begitu bersalah setiap kali mengingat kejadian di kota tempatnya menimba ilmu itu. "Aku rasa bukan hanya kau yang merasa seputus asa itu, Wonwoo. Aku bahkah menyalahkan dan memaki diriku sendiri saat aku tidak bisa membawa Mingyu keluar. Terlebih lagi saat tim mengatakan kemungkinan hidup Mingyu ditempat itu tidak sampai 10% bukan hanya karena faktor pemberontak tapi juga efek radiasi yang terlalu besar."

"Setiap dari kita memiliki rasa bersalah masing-masing saat itu. Seungkwan selalu menelfon ku tengah malam karena sama-sama sulit untuk tidur. Hal yang dibahas oleh kami tidak lebih dari keberadaan Mingyu, setidaknya meskipun Mingyu tidak selamat aku berharap mayatnya bisa ditemukan waktu itu." Ujar Vernon, pria itu memandang lekat Mingyu. "Tapi beruntungnya dia selamat." Ujarnya kembali seraya melemparkan senyuman pada pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Wonwoo terkekeh ringan, menatap kearah Mingyu. "Bagaimana bisa si brengsek ini diberkahi keberuntungan seperti itu." Tawa kembali menguar sesaat setelah Wonwoo mengutarakan pernyataannya. Mingyu menepuk pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo. Tersenyum tipis pada pria berkulit putih itu. "Aku rasa keberuntungan itu datang setelah kita bertemu."

"Ah, kalian mulai lagi." Ujar Jun seraya mendorong pelan bahu Mingyu, membuahkan tawa keras dari mulut pria berkulit _tan_ itu. "Vernon, kau tidak mau melakukan hal romantis seperti itu padaku?" Seungkwan menatap penuh permohonan pada pria disampingnya yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar dari Vernon. "Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku mual, Seungkwan." Ujarnya. Seungkwan berdecih pelan, merangkul bahu sahabat terdekatnya itu. "Kau hanya malu-malu 'kan. Nanti saat kita berdua saja lakukan seperti itu, okay?" Vernon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, malas menanggapi ucapan yang terdengar aneh baginya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan, merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan menatap hamparan langit luas diatas kota _Kiev_ yang juga diikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hey Jun, aku penasaran bagaimana saat kau mencoba kembali mencari ku setelah membawa Wonwoo keluar dari _Chernobyl_."

"Oh, itu setelah aku membawa dia keluar, aku ingat paginya aku dan tim dadakan yang dibuat ayahku segera terbang menuju _Chernobyl_ lagi. Setibanya disana kondisi masih tidak terlalu kondusif tapi kami tetap mencari mu. Sekitar hampir satu minggu tapi kami tidak menemukan keberadaan mu. Beberapa anggota pemberontak yang kami tangkap sudah diintrogasi, tapi mereka benar-benar tidak tau dimana keberadaan mu dan itu membuat aku benar-benar putus asa. Sebenarnya kau sembunyi dimana?" Mingyu mengusap ujung hidungnya sejenak, kedua manik matanya masih memandang lekat langit kota. Jun dan yang lainnya menoleh sejenak setelahnya kembali menatap langit kota, menunggu jawaban pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Tidak lama setelah aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka aku nyaris tertangkap. Salah seorang dari mereka menembak paha kiri ku dan nyaris menghancurkan rusukku, tapi beruntung aku bisa lolos. Aku fikir aku pergi cukup jauh, setelahnya aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku rasa aku tidak sadarkan diri karena saat sadar gadis kecil yang aku bawa sudah berada disamping ku. Dia yang merawat dan menyelamatkan ku, terdengar _impossible_ memang tapi itu yang terjadi." Jelas Mingyu. Seungkwan bangkit dari posisinya, menatap tak percaya pada Mingyu. "Kau lolos dalam keadaan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya, setelahnya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dihamparan rerumputan. Mingyu tersenyum kecil, tangan kirinya yang terbebas meraih tangan Wonwoo yang berada tepat disampingnya. Menggenggamnya pelan, perasaan hangat seketika memenuhi setiap sudut rongga dadanya. Pria itu selalu merasakan hal yang sama pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo. Ia selalu merasa bahwa bertemu dengan pria itu merupakan sebuah _keberuntungan_ besar dalam hidupnya. Baginya bukan waktu ataupun Wonwoo yang berusaha utuk menemukannya, akan tetapi ia dan takdirnya yang mencoba untuk menemukan Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tulus seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku memikirkan _keberuntungan_ ku." ujarnya pelan. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, balik menggenggam tangan pria yang selalu menjadi pusat keberuntungannya. Semilir angin kembali menerpa, menerbangkan helaian-helaian surai kelima pemuda itu. Manik mata kelimanya tak lepas memandang hamparan langit malam yang tampak begitu cerah diatas kota _Kiev_. Mengulaskan senyuman yang mereka harap akan terus dapat mereka ulaskan untuk satu sama lain tanpa memandang waktu yang mencoba untuk mengikis.

"Benar, aku memikirkannya, _keberuntungan_ ku."

E N D

* * *

chit chat : aloha! aku dtng lagi xD ini extra chap dari series chernobyl sebelumnya maaf klo kesannya maksa d'extra chapt ini wkwk chapt ini cuma mau memertegas aja sih xD. maaf ya lama update, so enjoy and stay tune dear. Thx for ur reply xD

salam,

Crypt14


End file.
